Muéstrame que me amas
by Nao-KxR
Summary: Zuka y Fuji llevan una relación a escondidas, gracias al prestigio de un tenista ·Pero de que sirve pensar en el futuro.. si yo no podré verlo?·murmuro Syusuke. Algunas personas son realmente estupidas.esta mal quererte Oishi? 7, FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

**Demuéstramelo**

**Autora:** Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov

**Capitulo:** 1, solo a la distancia?

**Deaclaimer:** Aunque llore ¬.¬, aunque grite ò.o, aunque ruegue u.ù The Prince Of Tennis, Tennis no Ouhijisama o El príncipe del Tennis no me pertenece TToTT, si alguien cree que si, ya sabe cual es mi sueño ñ.ñ

-- Dialogos-

_"Pensamientos"_

**Palabras en japonés:**

**Hai: **Si

**Iie: **No

**Demo:** pero…

**Gommen: **Lo siento, perdón

**Neko: **gato

**Tensai: **prodigio

**Boucho: **capitán

**Kuso: **maldición

**Onegai: **por favor

**Arigato: **gracias

**Sayounara: **adiós

**Hoi, hoi: **sonido que normalmente hace Eiji, no tiene significado literal.

**Nyaaa: **Eiji imita ese sonido de un gato, sería un maullido.

**Ai shiteru: **Te amo

**Hane: **hasta luego

**Ohayoo:** Buenos días

**º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º**

**_Si digo tu nombre_**

_**Podría despertar**_

_**Se que no es fácil**_

_**Encontrarte por accidente**_

_**En las nubes, como yo**_

_**Solo estas buscando alguien a quien amar**_

_**Probablemente esta buscando alguien a quien amar**_

**º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º**

Eiji miró a su compañero de banco, por lo que los ojos azules lo observaban atentamente. Realmente se encontraba preocupado por el, desde hace unos días que lo veía muy callado y sin ganas de hacer nada, algo raro en la actitud de Fuji Syusuke.

Mientras que este se encontraba tan metido en sus cavidades como para darse cuenta de la preocupación de su amigo pelirrojo.

Desde hace unos días no se sentía muy bien, además que sus ojos azules eléctricos ya no brillaban como antes.

Kikumaru no sabía ya que pensar, e incluso se le había comentado a Oishi. Pero este solo le sonrío y se atino a acariciarle la cabeza diciéndole un breve "ya pasara".

Las clases fueron eternamente aburridas para los estudiantes, exceptuando a uno que no había prestado atención en todo el día a lo que decía sus maestros.

Syusuke se incorporo apenas el timbre del almuerzo sonó en el instituto, yéndose sin dirigir palabra alguna a ninguno de sus compañeros.

Eiji tomo todas sus cosas lo más rápido que podía y corrió alcanzando al castaño.

--¡FUJIKO!- chilló apenas lo alcanzo –nyaaa me dejaste solito TTwTT-

--eh? Gommen Eiji-kun n.n- respondió volviendo a su sonrisa habitual.

--Fujiko-chan que te esta pasando? Te sientes mal?- preguntó formando una mueca felina.

--iie neko, no te preocupes…-

--demo!...-

Eiji calló al ver como la mirada de su compañero se centraba en una mesa en el comedor, donde estaban todos los integrantes del Seigaku.

--ohayoo…- saludo Syusuke caminando más rápido, tratando de ignorar los cuestionamientos del pelirrojo.

Kikumaru solo se puso serio por unos segundos, pero al ver como Oishi le hacía seña con la mano, una gran sonrisa se planto en sus labios. Por lo que corrió en dirección a este abrazándolo de forma cariñosa.

Una escena bastante típica del Goldem pair, a pesar que no fueran pareja.

Ryoma comía tranquilamente al lado de Momo-sempai, que este tragaba todo lo que tenía a su camino. Y Kaoru e Inui hablaban de lo que sería el nuevo entrenamiento del primero. Y Kawamura tenía algo importante que hacer por lo que no se encontraba presente.

Fuji se sentó al lado del capitán que lo observo de reojo apenas llego, la sonrisa en los labios de Syusuke se agrando un poco más.

Desde hace un tiempo ambos eran novio, claro que jamás le habían dicho una palabra a cualquiera de los integrantes del equipo.

Con una de sus manos Fuji comía tranquilamente, pero debajo de la mesa nada era muy "pasivo", la mano izquierda del prodigio comenzó a masajear lentamente la pierna de su boucho. Que apenas lo noto desvió su mirada de sus compañeros, que por suerte estaban tan metidos en sus cosas que no lo notaron.

--Syusuke… detenté…- ordenó con voz baja, además que si levantaba mucho su tono podría notarse algo que no deseaba que los demás oyesen.

--mm… no te agrada capitán?...-

--Suke…- dijo apenas, dado a que la mano había subido un poco dando tentadores toques –detenté… no podemos ahora…-

--por que no? Por que estamos en la cafetería?- pregunto seductoramente, jugando con su otra mano con el baso dirigiéndola a sus labios y bebiendo un poco.

--estamos… en el colegio…-

--nunca te quejaste por que nuestra primera ves fue aquí…- una mueca de desafió se formo en los labios del tensai.

Sin poder aguantar más Tezuka se levanto de su asiento captando la atención de todos los chicos.

--con permiso…- murmuro antes de darse vuelta y salir del salón.

Una suave risilla soltó Syusuke que de inmediato se paro y sin contestar a las quejas de Kikumaru se fue por el mismo camino que Kunimitsu.

Inui sonrió para sus adentros, anotando unos cuantos datos que acababa de notar en su libreta, pero sin contarlo, nadie noto nada raro en el compartimiento de los genios del tennis.

**º º º º º º º º º º**

**_Para que será tú futuro amor_**

_**En el momento que nuestros ojos se encuentran**_

_**Ese futuro amor era yo**_

**º º º º º º º º º º**

Syusuke caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, el timbre ya había sonado hace bastante tiempo, pero en verdad no se arrepentido de llegar tarde a esa clase.

Sonrió un poco al recordar el encuentro que había tendió con su capitán en los vestuarios, le hubiera gustado poder llegar a completar esa entrega de amor, dado a que no habían pasado más allá de las excitantes caricias y el descargo de su pasión en sexo oral.

Su gesto se afligió notablemente, mientras que su mano se deslizo hasta llegar a la parte media de su cuerpo, para ser más exactos, a su vientre.

--pero… yo ya no puedo… estoy sucio…- susurró apenas.

Más no pudo seguir avanzando, dado a que todo a su alrededor comenzó a girarle. Se apoyo en la pared más cercana tomándose la cabeza con una mano.

--kuso…-

El cuerpo le pesaba cada vez más, hasta que ya no pudo y calló inconsciente en el suelo.

**º º º º º º º º º º º º**

**_Es mentira, es una mentira que_**

_**Huyes asía mí**_

_**Trayendo excitación, a través de la interrelación**_

_**Ese sentimiento eléctrico que fluye a través de mi cuerpo**_

**º º º º º º º º º º º º**

Oishi se mantenía ocupado tomando apuntes en su libro de lo que se estaba desarrollando en la clase, por unos segundos paro para girar su vista al asiento vació que se encontraba a su lado.

"_donde se habrá metido Tezuka?"_

Pensó preocupado.

"_se sentirá mal? Es la primera ves que falta a una de sus clases"_

En ese momento la profesora fue interrumpida de sus labores por la puerta del salón abriéndose, y dejando pasar a un muchacho castaño.

--gommen sensei por llegar a estas horas, me sentía mal y fui a la enfermería-

--esta bien Tezuka-san, pasé y tome asiento…- inquirió la docente, a lo que el boucho asintió avanzando donde Oishi.

Los ojos verdes lo observaron detenidamente, y se abrieron un poco al ver una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios de Kunimitsu.

--Tezuka…-

**º º º º º º º º º º º º º º**

**_Es más fuerte de lo que puedo soportar_**

_**Así que debo ser fuerte**_

**º º º º º º º º º º º º**

Su cabeza le dolía incontablemente, pero el sueño ya le había abandonado hace bastante tiempo.

Su cuerpo estaba muy entumecido y de igual forma cansado, además que sentía mucho frío. Seguramente tendría fiebre.

Poco a poco sus ojos azules se comenzaron a abrir fijándose en todo el lugar, se sorprendió al encontrarse con unos ojitos gatunos mirándolo con pena y curiosidad.

--FUJIKO! Me tenías muy preocupado TTwTT!- chilló un muchacho al lado de la cama.

--gommen Eiji-kun… demo, donde estoy?-

--en la enfermería del colegio, un profesor te encontró desmayado en el pasillo- dijo apenas el neko del Seigaku.

Con dificultad Syusuke se incorporo viendo mejor a su amigo pelirrojo.

--y las clases?-

--ya terminaron hoi, hoi! n.n te traje tu mochila y ya le dije a Boucho que no iríamos al entrenamiento de hoy…-

--Tezuka… te dijo algo?-

--iie- negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el gesto afligido del Tensai, suspirando apenas.

"_debía suponerlo, no puede mostrar preocupación…por el maldito "prestigio de un tenista""_

--ah! Fuji-san que bueno que despertó!- exclamó la enfermera del colegio entrando a la habitación.

--arigato por atenderme n.n- la típica mueca feliz apareció en el rostro del castaño, aunque esta fuera totalmente falsa.

--Kikumaru-san, nos dejaría un minuto sola con su compañero?-

Eiji se levanto del asiento que estaba caminando tranquilamente fuera de la sala.

--te espero afuera Fujiko!- chilló antes de salir y cerrar la puerta en el proceso.

--Fuji-san… estos mareos y desmayos se te volvieron comunes… no es verdad?-

--a que se refiere?- pregunto contrayendo un poco su gesto, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

--creo que sabe bien de que estoy hablando… Fuji-san estad-…-

--basta… onegai…- de inmediato se levanto de la cama y tomo su mochila que estaba en el suelo –arigato por sus atenciones, sayounara…- fue lo último que dijo, antes de salir de la enfermería.

La medica observo por unos segundo por donde se había ido el castaño suspirando levemente.

--pobre niño…-

**º º º º º º º º º º º º º**

**_Pero por este momento, solo en este momento_**

_**Me siento como una gatita perdida**_

**º º º º º º º º º º º º º**

--el entrenamiento termino por hoy!- exclamo Tezuka lo suficientemente alto para que los regulares lo escucharan.

--hai!- asintieron todos, comenzando a caminar en dirección a los vestuarios.

Oishi se paro al lado de la banca esperando a que Kunimitsu terminara de acomodar sus cosas dentro del bolso.

--Tezuka, Eiji te dijo por que faltaría el entrenamiento?- preguntó con voz tranquila el morocho.

--parece que Syusuke se desmayo hoy, están en la enfermería…- Dijo apenas mirando de reojo a los ojos verdes.

--¿Syusuke se desmayo! No sabía que estuviera enfermo…-

--no lo esta…- sentenció Kunimitsu en un susurro con enfado, pero Oishi lo escucho.

--Tezuka… hay algo entre vos y Syusuke?-

Por un momento todo el cuerpo del boucho sufrió un gran escalofríos, claro que la sorpresa de lo que le acababan de decir no se reflejo en su rostro.

--no se por que dices eso…-

--por que eh notado las miradas que se mandan Tezuka, además que a Syusuke le tienes un trato especial, es por el cariño que tienes por el ¿verdad?-

--Syuichirou… mi trato es menor con Syusuke que el tuyo con Eiji…- exclamo tratando de salir de aquella situación.

--es por que yo amo a Eiji…-

La última frase hecha por el vice-capitán resonó en la mente del castaño, que se giró viéndolo fijamente. Y se notaba la sinceridad de las palabras en con las que hablaba el oji-verde.

Kunimitsu suspiro cerrando su maleta.

--Syusuke es mi novio…-

Ahora el sorprendido era Syuichirou.

--valla… tenía mis suposiciones pero no sabía que eran tan acertadas…- rió apenas, pero calló ante la mirada seria de su capitán -¿Qué ocurre?-

--sabes que si se descubriera que soy homosexual mi carrera como tensita profesional se acabaría antes de empezar ¿verdad?-

--Tezuka… por mi no te preocupes que jamás lo diría pero… Syusuke esta bien con esto? Conociendo su carácter…-

--al principio le molesto mucho… y creo que aun lo esta, pero el sabe bien en que posiciones estamos-

Un suave suspiro se escapo por parte de Oishi – ustedes saben como hacer su vida… pero en lo que necesites Tezuka cuenta con migo- culmino con una suave sonrisa.

--arigato…-

**º º º º º º º º º º º º º **

**_Si me seduces con tu gentileza, tendré que seguirte_**

"_**Miuahhh…"**_

**º º º º º º º º º º º º º **

--claro, si estoy bien… hai… hai… esta bien… ai shiteru… hane…- Syusuke dejo caer su celular con el que recientemente estaba hablando con Kunimitsu, sobre su cama.

En seguida dejo que su cuerpo cansado se recostara en el suave colchón.

Los ojos eléctricos se abrieron levemente viendo hacía el vació con melancolía, dejando que poco a poco las lágrimas se aglomerarán allí.

En una de sus manos estaba un papel, y no muy lejos un sobre con sellos clínicos.

Unas cuantas gotas saladas cayeron de los ojos eléctricos, mientras que soltaba suave sollozos.

--gommen Mitsu… pero no podré estar con tigo nunca más…-

**Continuará:**

**Nota de autor: Bueno este es mi primer fic de POT, espero que no lo allá hecho tan mal u.ù, bueno, los que deciden aquí son ustedes**

**Me disculpo de ante mano si les hice perder el tiempo, que espero que no allá sido así. Bueno cualquier duda o consejo mándemelo en mensajes. Desde aquí se despide Naomi Hiwatari Kon**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**


	2. Lagunas del futuro

**Demuéstramelo**

**Autora:** Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov

**Capitulo:** Lagunas del mañana.

**Deaclaimer:** Aunque llore ¬.¬, aunque grite ò.o, aunque ruegue u.ù The Prince Of Tennis, Tennis no Ouhijisama o El príncipe del Tennis no me pertenece TToTT, si alguien cree que si, ya sabe cual es mi sueño ñ.ñ (La canción que uso de separador es de Loveless el opening traducido)

**Palabras en japonés:**

**Hai: **Si

**Iie: **No

**Demo:** pero…

**Gommen: **Lo siento, perdón

**Neko: **gato

**Tensai: **prodigio

**Boucho: **capitán

**Kuso: **maldición

**Onegai: **por favor

**Arigato: **gracias

**Sayounara: **adiós

**Hoi, hoi: **sonido que normalmente hace Eiji, no tiene significado literal.

**Nyaaa: **Eiji imita ese sonido de un gato, sería un maullido.

**Ai shiteru: **Te amo

**Hane: **hasta luego

**Ohayoo:** Buenos días

**Moshi, Moshi:** es una forma de saludar cuendo se atendie el teléfono.

****

**En un sueño hostil, la luna lanzo su encanto **

**En un mundo donde no existen las palabras **

**Hablamos acerca del amor **

****

--claro, si estoy bien… hai… hai… esta bien… ai shiteru… hane…- Syusuke dejo caer su celular con el que recientemente estaba hablando con Kunimitsu, sobre su cama.

En seguida dejo que su cuerpo cansado se recostara en el suave colchón.

Los ojos eléctricos se abrieron levemente viendo hacía el vació con melancolía, dejando que poco a poco las lágrimas se aglomerarán allí.

En una de sus manos estaba un papel, y no muy lejos un sobre con sellos clínicos.

Unas cuantas gotas saladas cayeron de los ojos eléctricos, mientras que soltaba suave sollozos.

--gommen Mitsu… pero no podré estar con tigo nunca más…-

****

**Hasta el día en que esa palabra te alcance **

**¿En brazos acribillados de cicatrices **

**Mis labios removieron esas marcas? **

****

Las prácticas de tennis en las canchas se llevaban a cabo como normalmente solían hacerlo. En esos momentos el Goldem Pair estaba jugando dobles con Momoshiro y Ryoma, que al parecer estaban más concentrados en echarle la culpa a su compañero del mal juego, que en la pelota misma.

Cualquiera que no lo conociera, diría que Tezuka estaba atento a lo que estaba pasando en la cancha, más, muy pocos notaban como los ojos miel se desviaban la mayor parte del tiempo hacía el joven de cabello castaño claro que estaba sentado cómodamente en la banca.

Syusuke se mantenía entretenido acomodando las cuerdas de su raqueta, además que sabía perfectamente la mirada de su boucho sobre si. Por lo que disfrutaba profundamente hacer pequeña juegos de intuiciones al mayor.

Kunimitsu trago saliva de forma interrumpida, volteo nuevamente el rostro hacía la juego. Justo cuando Inui declaraba el juego ganado para la pareja de oro.

--Fue por tu culpa Momo-sempai!-

--Fuiste vos el que se metió en mi parte de la cancha, Echizen!-

--no tengo la culpa que seas tan lento…- recrimino el de mirada gatuna.

--Como!...- Momoshiro se acerco más a Ryoma –te estas portando mal, eres un niño mal…- le mascullo solo para que el príncipe lo escuchará.

Una sonrisa se pinto en los labios del menor.

--entonces tendrás que castigarme, sempai-

No muy lejos de ellos dos Eiji saltaba contento ante su victoria, mientras que Oishi simplemente lo observaba con su misma sonrisa tranquila de siempre.

Syusuke amplió más su gesto sabiendo que la hora de irse a los vestuarios había llegado, Tezuka se encamino al borde de la cancha llamando la atención de los titulares.

--eso es todo, tómense el día de mañana para descansar. El Lunes entrenaremos más duro, los nacionales se acercan, espero que lo tengan en claro…- observo atentamente a sus compañeros – pueden irse…-

Poco a poco se fueron retirando del lugar, en especial los novatos que salían directamente de las instalaciones. En cuestión de minutos las únicas dos siluetas que se veían eran de Syusuke y Kunimitsu.

--que te sucede?- preguntó en forma directa el superior.

--nada-

--sabes que no me puedes mentir…- respondió secamente Tezuka, guardando su raqueta en el bolso y colgándosela en el hombro.

Syusuke mantuvo el silencio, comenzaron a caminar hacía los vestuarios sin decir palabra alguna. Tensai tomo de la mano a su amante, sonriendo aunque fuera levemente de una forma verdadera y melancólica.

--ah! Tezuka te estaba buscando!- exclamo la entrenadora acercándoseles.

De inmediato el boucho soltó el laso que lo unía al menor, caminando un poco más rápido.

Fuji frunció su ceño molesto, aunque verdaderamente en el fondo le dolía mucho la actitud por parte del de anteojos. Con cólera se encamino sin pronunciar palabra alguna a los vestuarios, mientras que Kunimitsu charlaba con la vieja eterna XD.

Los ojos miel lo siguieron de forma disimulada, conteniéndose las enormes ganas de salir corriendo detrás de el. Pero solamente una frase dicha por sus padres le sonaban en la mente "el honor de un tenista profesional"

****

**Un deseo se esfuerza por ser desatado **

**Sabes, incluso en el pasado nos amamos **

**y si la belleza nos es esquiva **

****

--recuerdas que me prometiste helado TTwTT!-

--esta bien Eiji-kun, ahora vamos n.nU-

--nyaaa sos el mejor!- chillo contento el pelirrojo.

Hace unos momentos que Kaido, Inui, Ryoma, Momoshiro y Kawamura se habían marchado, cada uno por su lado. Mientras que el Goldem Pair ya estaban listos, solo que el neko insistía en esperar al prodigio que aun estaba en la ducha.

--Fujiko estas bien?- preguntó preocupado el taheño.

Apenas había visto los ojos azules abiertos al entrar al vestuario sabía que algo andaba mal con su amigo, pero este simplemente ignoro los cuestionamientos del neko. Desvistiendose lo más rápido que podía y entrando a la ducha en total silencio.

Syuichirou suspiro posando su mano en el hombro del Kikumaru, una extraña intuición le decía que era un problema personal de la pareja.

--vamos Eiji, Syusuke nos alcanzará allá…- trato de convencer el vise-capitán.

Los ojos azules gatunos se fijaron una ves más en la puerta de la ducha cerrada, suspirando suavemente le asintió a Oishi. Por unos segundos permaneció serio, pero de inmediato una amplia sonrisa dibujo el taheño, que tomo del brazo al morocho guiándolo a la salida.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron de frente con una mirada ámbar, Syuichirou no pronunció palabra alguna. Tan solo lo observo fijamente recibiendo una afirmación por parte del castaño a su pregunta en silencio, sacó a Eiji de allí lo más rápido que podía.

Mientras que dentro de la ducha, el castaño permanecía inmóvil, el agua tibia caía sobre su cuerpo delineándolo.

Sentía sus ojos húmedos, y en su interior una fuerte opresión. No tenía ganas de terminar con su baño, solamente deseaba quedarse allí por unos minutos más. Tratando de poner en orden los sentimientos que en esos momentos lo estaban atormentando.

Sintió la puerta de su cubículo abrirse, más no izó movimiento alguna de su posición. Sabía de antemano de quien se trataba.

Suspiro tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, apenas sintió como los brazos de su novio le rodeaban el pecho. Cerró los ojos de una forma tranquila tratando de disfrutar ese sentimiento que le producía cada ves estar piel con piel con la persona amada.

Kunimitsu le acariciaba suavemente el vientre, siendo acompañado por las gotas de agua, que hacía a la caricia muy tentadora. Se acerco brindándole pequeños besos en el cuello, siendo seguidos e intuí ciados por los pequeños suspiros que largaba su amante.

Syusuke abrió apenas sus ojos dejando escapar unas cuantas gotas saladas, que fácilmente se confundían con las demás que los estaban bañando.

Tensai bajo sus manos hasta las de su capitán, tomándolas suavemente y apartándolo de si. Tezuka quedo inmóvil ante la oposición, el menor se abrazo a si mismo. No podía seguir adelante, en su mente solo estaban las palabras escritas en ese papel medico. Simplemente se mantenía en silencio dándole la espalda al otro.

--iie…-

--que ocurre Suke?-

Fuji se reprocho mentalmente, no deseaba que su novio se enterara. Por lo que volteó fingiendo una sonrisa.

--estoy apurado Mitsu, podemos hacerlo mañana si lo deseas-

Tezuka frunció su ceño molesto.

--Syusuke¿Por qué sonríes si lo haces de una forma falsa?-

El castaño menor negó suavemente maldiciendo que lo conociera tan bien.

--estás molesto por lo que ocurrió afuera-

La opresión en el pecho del tensai creció, pero como de costumbre sus facciones no lo mostraron en lo más mínimo.

--de que? Si desde un principio me aclaraste que tu carrera como tenista profesional era más importante que yo…- respondió con realismo, desviando su mirada.

--Suke, sabes que lo más importante para mi sos vos, pero necesito de un prestigio para poder llegar a los grandes torneos… además que tu deseas ser un médico. Para esa profesión también necesitas de lo que opinen los demás…-

--pero que sucedería… si no estoy para ver el futuro?...-

--de que hablas?- preguntó mirándolo con sus ojos miel fijamente.

Fuji bufo antes de negar con la cabeza, trato de salir de la ducha pero las manos del otro castaño lo detuvieron. Lo acorralo contra la pared acercándose más al cuerpo menor, para dirigirse a su oreja.

--no deseas seguir con esto?- preguntó susurrándole suavemente.

--baka, claro que si quiero seguir… ai shiteru…-

Una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kunimitsu, antes de besar a su amante de forma breve y separarse.

--ya es tarde, será mejor cambiarnos ya…-

****

**Mañana puedes alcanzar una noche aun más bella **

**Puesto que la luna lanzó un encanto, en un sueño hostil **

**Quiero llevarte lejos a la distancia **

****

Syuichirou caminaba por las calles llevando en sus brazos unas cuantas bolsas, hace mas o menos una hora que había salido a comprar unos pedidos de su madre de última momento.

Como había acabado rápidamente con sus deberes no tuvo problemas en hacerle ese favor a su progenitora. Mientras que iba avanzando sus pensamientos no salían de cierto pelirrojo con el que había tomado helado durante la tarde.

El que Syusuke y Kunimitsu tuvieran una relación le tranquilizo con lo que podría llegar a sentir el tensai del Seigaku por el neko. Más eso no le daba ninguna clase de seguridad que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Elevo apenas su cabeza para fijarse en la luna llena que en esos momentos estaba alumbrado apenas el cielo, para luego sonreír de forma breve.

--Eiji…- susurró recordando su brillante sonrisa.

Cuando un sollozo llamó su atención, se giró buscando el proveniente de aquel sonido, adentrándose a la plaza que estaba por la calle que el venía.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido al reconocer el dueño de aquella voz.

En uno de los columpios, kikumaru se mecía apenas. Sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos por las manos con desesperación, pero eso no era algo que no dejará ver como su rostro se encontraba cubierto de lágrimas.

--Eiji!- exclamó preocupado.

El taheño apenas reconoció la voz miró al frente al sub-capitán.

-- Syu-..ichirou…- murmuro apenas entre sollozos.

--que te ocurre Eiji?-

Kikumaru ya no aguanto más, se incorporo y de inmediato corrió para abrazar a Oishi tratando de buscar un alivio en el. Ante la sorpresa el oji-verde dejo caer las cosas al suelo, y tan solo se dedico a acariciar suavemente la espalda de su compañero. Más las lágrimas de los ojos azules no dejaban de fluir.

--tranquilo Eiji… que te sucede?...- preguntó muy preocupado.

--Fu-Fujiko… tiene… una enfermedad… Terminal…- exclamo en forma entre cortada.

Syuichirou sintió el cuerpo tensarse de inmediato, se separó un poco de su pareja de dobles tratando de no entrar en un estado peor que del que se encontraba Eiji.

--de-debe… de ser un error!... Syusuke…- tartamudeo.

Kikumaru se aferro al cuerpo del morocho nuevamente hundiendo su cara entre sus ropas.

--ayer… le confirmaron… ti-tiene… SIDA…-

El oji-verde abrazo al pelirrojo, sentía muchas emociones mezclada. Necesitaba pensar bien, mientras que el neko no paraba de llorar.

****

**E ir a donde sea **

**Hasta donde estemos en un lugar **

**donde pueda creer en el amor **

****

Syusuke dejo de lado su cuaderno, simplemente la concentración era algo difícil de obtener en esos momentos. Camino lento hasta la cama para luego dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el colchón.

Al llegar a la tarde, se encontró con que Yuuta se había enterado de todo, y se había dirigido de inmediato a su casa.

Su cabeza le dolía, pero comparado con los últimos días se encontraba mejor.

El celular al lado suyo, comenzó a sonar, por lo que se incorporo un poco para tomarlo.

--moshi, moshi?-

_--Syusuke…-_

--Syuichirou? es raro recibir tu llamada a esta hora de la noche- comentó sonriendo.

_--Syusuke… Eiji me lo contó…- _la voz desde la otra línea se escuchaba seria.

Tensai calló de inmediato, abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa.

_--me lo encontré en el parque hoy… solo… quería que sepas que cuentas con migo para lo que necesites…-_

--…arigato…- susurro sin más.

_--Syusuke,… Tezuka lo sabe?- _

--iie… ni tampoco lo debe saber…-

_--demo…-_

--onegai… Mitsu solo se preocuparía… además… de que sirve si es que no tiene cura?... yo no quiero preocuparlo por algo que simplemente no tiene solución- objeto melancólico. A pesar que Oishi no lo pudiera ver sabía que Fuji estaba sonriendo.

_--esta bien… que descanses…- _

--hai… arigato…Matta-ne-

Syuichirou dejo su teléfono en la mesita de luz, girando un poco su vista para ver como Eiji dormía placidamente en la cama.

Sonrió apenas para luego acercarse y correrle algunos de los cabellos rojizos que le caían por la cara desordenados.

En el parque se había quedado dormido por tonto llorar, además de que un poco de fiebre le había consumido. Así que lo llevo a su casa (era la que más cerca quedaba)

Ya había llamado a la señora Kikumaru anunciándole que Eiji tenía un poco de fiebre y que se quedaría en su casa.

--Syuichirou…- una suave voz lo llamo.

--Eiji… despertante-

--puedo… abrazarte?- preguntó disimulando su vergüenza por las mejillas rojas de fiebre.

--ha-hai…- respondió apenas el vice-capitán.

Las manitas del neko rodearon el pecho del mayor, acurrucándose cerca de el. Cerró sus ojos, respirando de forma pausada y lenta.

Oishi se sentía muy nervioso, lentamente comenzó a rodearle la cintura su compañero.

Por lo que Kikumaru formo una sonrisa gatuna en sus labios, a diferencia de sus ojos que brillaban con mucha tristeza.

--Syu-chan…-

--mm?- respondió tratando de controlar el arder de sus mejillas.

--verdad… que tu nunca me dejarás?- preguntó con inocencia.

Oishi con una mano levanto el rostro del taheño para que pudiera verlo, le sonrió con dulzura para luego besarle la frente.

--por supuesto que no… eres lo más importante para mi, Eiji…-

--arigato…- susurro abrazándose más fuerte Syuichirou

* * *

_**Continuará…

* * *

**_

**Nota de autor:**

**Naomi: **HOLA A TODOS! n0n toy de vuelta con el 2º capitulo de mi primer fic de POT. Pues como verán ya se descubrió que es lo que tiene Syusuke, en un principio dude en lo que podría ser. Y al final me tiré por el SIDA.

Les estoy infinitamente agradecida por las mensajes que me mandaron TToTT me hacen MUY FELIZ! ARIGATO!

Denevan: Previte! Bueno n.ñ… lo de la enfermedad de Syusuke se irá viendo como se desarrolla a lo largo de la trama. Mientras que de lo que Tezuka oculte su noviazgo lo pagará caro jaja. Espero que este capitulo te hallá gusta, matta ne!

kasue: HOLA! Jajaja no te preocupes, me gusta ser dramatica, pero no me da el corazón o los nervios para matar a Syusuke. Así que no te preocupes XD. Como lo pediste la actualización, espero que lo hallás disfrutado!

akirachinty: ARIGATO! En verdad, tus palabras me alentaron mucho al seguir escribiendo. Estaba muy nerviosa ya que es mi primera publicación por aquí n.n Con lo de Syusuke, aquí ya se supo que es lo que tenía, solo espero que no me mates XD. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado. BYE!

hae uchiha: O.O Fuiste la 1º en saber que tenía Suke n.n Como verás es SIDA, lamentablemente si es una tragica n.nU pero ya verás que lo recompensaré por todo. Mientras que a Tezuka le tengo que dar un pequeño escarmiento jejeje ¬u¬ etto o.o espero que te hallá gustado este capitulo tambien . y espero que no te desmayes hasta que termine el fic o.o… n.n Matta-ne!

Umi Minamino: Ohayoo n.n muchas gracias por tus palabras y aquí ya se va viendo como avanza la trama del fic. Gracias por tu mensaje, Bye Bye!.

Puroppu: etto o.o no es embarazo n/un en verdad no se me había ocurrido nada de eso jaja no te preocupes que Syusuke-kun es muy hombrecito como para tener un bebe . bueno, gracias por tus palabras y espero que con este te quede más claro el curso que esta tomando mi fics, mata-ne!

Hio Ivanov Privet! n0n pués como verán intente salir de mi rutinario y me animé a publicar uno de POT, me alegra mucho que te hallá gustado n.n espero que este capitulo sea igual jeje. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y tus palabras! Seguiré poniendo mi empeño XD Sayounara Bye Bye!

Suishou Haruka: hello! O.o me encanto tu lista de enfermedades XD, pero de todas formas en este capitulo ya se sabe que es lo que tiene Suke-kun, lo del bebe jamás me lo había imaginado pero por lo visto a muchas de ustedes le dio esa intuición jajaja! Espero que este capitulo hallá sido de tu agrado! Nos leemos! n0n

mineko-chan: Ohayoo! Me tarde un poco, pero aquí tienes el 2 capitulo, y ya se descubrió lo que tiene Suke-kun, solo espero que no me maten o.o No te preocupes que lo adoro mucho a Syusuke como para matarlo XD… así que ya veremos que ago en el final… (aun no lo e planeado ..) jajaja Bye! n.n

SuMiKo hoi hoi: Privete!... domo arigato! Muchas gracias por sus amables palabras n.n, me sentí realmente bien al leer su mensaje, solo espero mantener ese estilo de redacción que le gusta. En serio dí la impresión de Syusuke embarazado o.o, todo pensaron eso jaja y como puede ver ya se sabe que es lo que tiene Suke-kun, solo falta esperar n.n Y si, hace bastante que tenía barios fics de POT que quería publicar, etto… .. pero no me animaba, al final salí con este n.nU… espero que le hallá gustado este capitulo tambien, Bye!

P/d: me llamo la atención su saludo n.nU yo soy humana y usted? O.ô

**Naomi:** creó que eso es todo o.o… espero no haber dejado nada de lado, si necesitan que les explique algo, o tienen alguna sugerencia háganmela llegar que serán bien resividas. Las invito a todas a mi comunidad, que por el momento esta en construcción, pero en ella se aceptan todos los gustos (incluso estoy trabajando en una sección especial de TezuFuji) Aquí hay chicas que les gusta el RyoSaku, pero que respetan los gustos de los demás n.n es una comunidad pacifica jajaja!

http:(barra)(Barra)groups(punto)msn(punto)com(barra)elrincondeamylennykourin

"el tiempo con tigo se acabé, y mi vida se extinga… moriré feliz sabiendo que e vivido con tigo todo lo que me predestinaron… La vida se esfuma, pero el amor que te tengo seguirá… 

_Ai shiteru"_

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon**


	3. Lágrimas de dolor

**Demuéstramelo**

**Autora:** Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov

**Capitulo**: Lágrimas de dolor

**Deaclaimer:** Aunque llore ¬.¬, aunque grite ò.o, aunque ruegue u.ù The Prince Of Tennis, Tennis no Ouhijisama o El príncipe del Tennis no me pertenece TToTT, si alguien cree que si, ya sabe cual es mi sueño ñ.ñ

**Palabras en japonés:**

**Hai: **Si

**Iie: **No

**Demo:** pero…

**Gommen: **Lo siento, perdón

**Neko: **gato

**Tensai: **prodigio

**Boucho: **capitán

**Kuso: **maldición

**Onegai: **por favor

**Arigato: **gracias

**Sayounara: **adiós

**Hoi, hoi: **sonido que normalmente hace Eiji, no tiene significado literal.

**Nyaaa: **Eiji imita ese sonido de un gato, sería un maullido.

**Ai shiteru: **Te amo

**Hane: **hasta luego

**Ohayoo:** Buenos dais

**Nani?:** Como?

**&&& The Prince Of Tennis &&&**

Sonrió apenas para luego acercarse y correrle algunos de los cabellos rojizos que le caían por la cara desordenados.

En el parque se había quedado dormido por tonto llorar, además de que un poco de fiebre le había consumido. Así que lo llevo a su casa (era la que más cerca quedaba)

Ya había llamado a la señora Kikumaru anunciándole que Eiji tenía un poco de fiebre y que se quedaría en su casa.

--Syuichirou…- una suave voz lo llamo.

--si Eiji?-

--puedo… abrazarte?- preguntó disimulando su vergüenza por las mejillas rojas de fiebre.

--ha-hai…- respondió apenas el vice-capitan.

Las manitas del neko rodearon el pecho del mayor, acercándose un poco a el. Cerró sus ojos, respirando de forma pausada y lenta.

Oishi se sentía muy nervioso, lentamente comenzó a rodearle la cintura su compañero.

Kikumaru formo una sonrisa gatuna en sus labios, pero a diferencia, sus ojos brillaban con mucha tristeza.

--Syu-chan…-

--mm?- respondió tratando de controlar el arder de sus mejillas.

--verdad… que tu nunca me dejarás?- preguntó con inocencia.

Oishi con una mano levanto el rostro del taheño para que pudiera verlo, le sonrió con dulzura para luego besarle la frente.

--por supuesto que no… eres lo más importante para mi, Eiji…-

--arigato…- susurro abrazándose más fuerte Syuichirou.

**&&& The Prince Of Tennis &&&**

Syusuke se movió incomodo en su cama por décima ves en la noche, abría de forma lenta sus ojos tratando de visualizar algo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Su celular, al lado suyo, marcaba barias llamadas perdidas de un mismo número, el de su boucho. Tomo el pequeño aparato entre sus manos dudando si presionar algún botón. Suspiro, y sin perder más tiempo presiono el que marcaba un pequeño teléfono de color verde, iniciando la llamada.

El sonido de la llamada se escucho por apenas unos segundos, cuando una vos grave y masculina atendió.

_--moshi, moshi?-_

Era inconfundible de quien se tratase, sobre todo para el, que la conocía en todas sus expresiones.

--…- Syusuke mantuvo silencio. Cerrando sus ojos con pesar.

_--Suke, que ocurre?-_ pregunto, fijándose en la pantalla de su celular que reconocía el número de su novio.

--Mitsu… yo…- tartamudeo tratando de que su voz no se entre-cortase.

_--Syusuke por que hoy fuiste al medico?-_ Interrogó serena la vos del oji-miel.

Sin embargo con esa simple frase logró que todo el cuerpo del tensai se estremeciera, sintiendo desesperación por un momento, pero de inmediato se tranquilizo.

--De que hablas?-

_-hoy a la salida no fuiste al entrenamiento, cuando te busque en la enfermería, ya no estabas… te llamé toda la tarde… no me contestaste ni una ves… cuando volvía te vi salir con Ayama-san de un consultorio… y me llamas alrededor de las tres de la mañana ¿Qué ocurre Syusuke?- _preguntó cada ves más alterado el capitán.

--yo…no deseo hablar de eso Kunimitsu…-

_--…- _

El silencio inundo por unos momentos, en el cual el aire que se denotaba entre ellos se tensaba más y más.

_--hablaremos mañana Syusuke…-_ más que una petición o pedido había sido una orden por parte del de anteojos.

Fuji tan solo se limito a un leve "hai" antes de que ambos sin pronunciar otra palabra cortaran la comunicación.

**&&& The Prince Of Tennis &&&**

La nubes grises que cubrían el cielo no dejaban que el sol se filtrase, la mañana en esos momentos era fría y amenazaba con llover sobre lo que ahora era la fría ciudad de Tokio.

En la residencia Oishi, un joven de facciones singulares se movió apenas antes entre-abrir sus ojos de forma perezosa.

Su mirada primero nublosa se aclaro, encontrándose con el rostro apacible de su compañero de dobles, sintió enrojecerse, y de inmediato sonrió recordando lo dicho por Syuichirou la noche anterior. Se acurruco como cual gatito entre las cobijas y los brazos del mayor, no queriendo apartarse de aquella agradable calidez que le estaba proporcionando.

Mascullo un melodioso ronroneo, lo que obligo a Oishi que comenzará a despertar suavemente. A penas abrió sus ojos verdes se sonrojo de forma brusca al encontrarse abrazado al pelirrojo.

--Eiji-kun?- susurró, de forma tranquilizadora, recordando el porque de la estadía del pelirrojo… al igual de la noticia que había recibido el día anterior.

--Syuichirou… ohayoo…- susurró dejando de lado su acostumbrada alegría.

--ohayoo… Que te ocurre?- preguntó, y sin poder evitarlo su mano acaricio la mejilla de su acompañante.

--etto… quiero ver a Fujiko… me preocupa…- susurró escondiendo su rostro entre las facciones del morocho, sintiendo sus ojos arder.

El vice-cápitan asintió, abrazandolo de forma protectora al pelirrojo. Sintiendo en su interior un sentimiento de preocupación muy similar al del koneko.

--Descuida… hoy hablaremos con Fuji para ver como están sus análisis…y… que tan avanzado esta…la enfermedad- esto último lo dijo apenas en un sonoro susurro.

Kikumaru movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación.

--Es mejor levantarnos ya… si no llegaremos tarde…-

--o.o… nyaa yo no tengo mi uniforme!- chilló levantándose de golpe de la cama.

Con ese comentario Oishi recordó de inmediato algo, por lo que posó su mano en la frente del oji-azul, haciéndolo sonrojar de forma leve.

--O-Oishi? o//o-

--que bien, ya no tienes fiebre n.n- sonrió complacido, a lo que de inmediato se levanto de la cama. Se volteó viendo que Eiji se había quedado quieto –ocurre algo o.o?-

--iie! Pero que aré con mis cosas? TTwTT?-

--descuida, te prestaré un uniforme mió, tengo uno que me es chico… creo que te irá bien… n.n-

ººººººººººººººººººº

Ese mañana se había levantado muy temprano, y excusándose de no tener apetito abandono su casa, una ves estuviera listo con todas sus pertenencias.

Caminaba de forma tranquila por las calles, sin mirar a ningún punto fijo. Cada rincón era de su consciencia y no necesitaba ver para llegar sin dificultad al colegio. Suspiro, levantando su vista al cielo nublado.

--Kunimitsu…- mascullo con melancolía.

Gracias a que sus ojos se mantenían cerrados era difícil ver la tristeza que embargaban aquellas iris eléctricas, muy pocos podía reconocer que esa sonrisa que en esos momentos estaba portando Syusuke era totalmente falsa.

Muchos recuerdos pasaban por la mente del castaño, incluyendo aquella ves que jugo un partido en contra de Tezuka, incluso recuerda haber derramado lágrimas delante de el. Y fue allí donde descubrió que aquellos sentimientos no eran simplemente plena admiración o afecto a su rival y mejor amigo… si no a algo más.

Sus pasos lo guiaron dentro del instituto de Seigaku, sin distraerse, se encamino a su salón.

Pero antes de llegar a su curso correspondiente una silueta lo alerto, abrió sus ojos fijándose en el.

--Tezuka…- dijo apenas.

--podemos hablar?-

El de cabello castaño claro asintió, comenzando a caminar en dirección a los patios, siendo seguido de inmediato por su novio. Ambos se mantuvieron en total silencio, uno muy incomodo (algo raro en su relación). Hasta llegar uno de los patios más alejados.

Fuji se sentó bajo un árbol, a lo que Kunimitsu solo miró quedándose parado en frente de el.

--Syusuke… que es lo que te esta ocurriendo?-

El nombrado mantenía sus ojos levemente abiertos, fijando su mirada en un punto nulo.

--nada…- respondió de forma distante, recuperando su sonrisa típica.

--por que sonríes aun cuando no deseas hacerlo?-

Nuevamente los ojos azules se abrieron.

--no se de que me hablas…- como podía trato de mantener aquella falsa mueca.

--…- Kunimitsu suspiro fastidiado –que estas ocultando…-

Nuevamente el silencio los inundo, Fuji cerró sus ojos, sintiéndolos humedecer… odiaría que Tezuka lo viera nuevamente llorar.

--Estas dispuesto a dejar todo por mi?- preguntó sin dejar aquel semblante serio que había asumido.

El castaño con lentes cambio un momento su semblante a uno sorprendido, no esperaba aquel cuestionamiento.

--claro que si…-

Ante la respuesta Fuji abrió sus parpados mirándolo. Allí fue donde Tezuka pudo apreciar las iris que brillaban ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

--y si… te pidiera que todo el colegio supiera… lo harías?-

--… Suke… ya hablamos de esto…- contestó desviado su mirada miel.

--entonces eso es un "no"…- se respondió a si mismo parándose –todo por el "prestigio de un tensita" ¿verdad?-

--Syusuke…-

--en ese caso no tenemos nada que hablar Tezuka… tu ya elegiste… tu amor por el tennis antes que a mi…- las lágrimas ya no podían ser sometidas, cayeron por sus mejillas denotando a flor de piel la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

--Fuji… te amo! Pero sabes bien que no tendré futuro como tensita siendo clasificado antes siquiera de poder mostrar mis habilidades…- trato de defenderse –además que tu futuro como doc-…-

--¿¡¡Pero que pasaría si yo no pudiera ver el futuro!!?- gritó mirándolo con pesar.

Tezuka calló de inmediato sin saber como responderle.

--de que estas hablando?-

--yo…-

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases interrumpió abruptamente la charla, Syusuke se limpió las lágrimas antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección al edificio.

--espera!- trato de detenerlo, más el pedido no fue escuchado por su novio que sin poder evitarlo comenzó a correr hacía su salón.

**&&& The Prince Of Tennis &&&**

Eiji miró inquieto a su cuaderno, su reloj, sus compañeros, el sensei, el lugar vació a su lado y nuevamente su reloj.

Syusuke llegaría tarde a esa clase, algo extraño en el prodigio del seigaku.

Suspiro tomando su lápiz y comenzando a rayar su hoja. Tratando de convencerse de que todo estaba bien. Trataba de creer los ánimos que le había brindado Oishi esa mañana.

De inmediato el sonido de la puerta del salón abrirse llamó la atención de todos lo que permanecía allí.

--gommen por la demora!- se excuso agitado el castaño.

--ah! Fuji-san, tomé asiento… como es algo raro en usted lo dejaré pasar por esta ves- sonrió amable la profesora.

--arigato sensei…- izo una leve reverencia antes de pasar rápidamente a su lugar.

--Fujiko…- murmuró a la hora de sonreír el neko.

--ohayoo Eiji-kun…-

--por que tardaste tanto? TTwTT me tenías preocupado…-

--descuida, solo me dormí…- trató de aliviar a su compañero pelirrojo, el cual creyó la excusa de su amigo.

Kikumaru giró su rostro tratando de prestar atención a la clase de inglés que estaban dictando. Por lo que no noto la tristeza que inundaba a su mejor amigo.

**&&& The Prince Of Tennis &&&**

Tezuka golpeaba de forma inquieta su lapicera contra la mesa, cada instante giraba su mirada hacía el reloj deseando que los minutos trascurrieran más rápido. A penas tocará el timbre saldría y buscaría a Syusuke. Pero a su mal pesar aun faltaba más de media hora para que esto ocurriera.

"_¿¡¡Pero que pasaría si yo no pudiera ver el futuro!!?"_ Aquella frase dicha por su amante le resonaba una y otra ves en la cabeza. Y sin saber bien aun el motivo una fuerte opresión se apodero de su pecho.

"**¿Qué quiso decirme?"** se preguntó mentalmente **_"tiene que ver con lo de su visita al médico… lo más seguro que si…"_**

Miró al frente, sorprendiéndose al no entender bien lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra. Suspiró molesto, ese día era obvio que su concentración no sería algo presente.

--gommen, me permite un momento…- pidió desde la puerta la entrenadora Sumire.

El profesor enfrente asintió acercándose donde estaba la anciana.

Kunimitsu giró su rostro viendo a Oishi que tenía su mirada fija en el de forma preocupada.

--estas bien Tezuka? Pareces distraído…- interrogo, temiendo que el boucho ya se hubiera enterado de la enfermedad de Syusuke.

--Hai…- respondió de forma cortante.

--Oishi-san y Tezuka-kun, la sensei los necesita… pueden retirarse…-

Ambos titulares se observaron y asintieron incorporándose de sus bancos. Ante el murmullo del salón ambos abandonaron el lugar.

Al salir se encontraron con una enorme sonrisa en los labios de la entrenadora, a su lado Inui, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Ryoma y Momoshiro.

--que sucede?- preguntó de inmediato Oishi.

--los necesito a todos para un entrenamiento espacial, pero antes tenemos que buscar a Kikumaru y Fuji…-

Tan solo con el nombramiento provoco que el cuerpo del capitán se tensara, algo que no paso por desapercibido por su amigo oji-verde.

En el camino, la preocupación de Oishi se veía opacada por las risas de Momoshiro que discutía con Kaidoh y los clásicos "mada mada dane" del o´chibi.

Sumire se adelanto al llegar a la puerta del otro tercero, golpeó y de inmediato le atendió la profesora de inglés. Luego de hablar brevemente con ella Syusuke y Eiji salieron de salón. Este segundo saltó al verlos a todos.

Fuji miró por unos segundos a Tezuka, pero lo ignoro después. Sonriendo como era esa costumbre que lo identificaba.

La entrenadora los llevo a todos a un salón aparte. Al entrar a la habitación la mayor les ordenó sentarse de a dos, gracias a Kikumaru, Tezuka y Syusuke quedaron en el mismo banco. Nada más que el de cabello más largo al lado de la ventana fijando toda su atención en el árbol de afuera.

--bueno, como todos sabrán se acerca el día de los intercambio de clubes… pero esta ves el rector quiere que sea más drástico este día…- los titulares se observaron sin entender bien –como este año este día se realizará cerca de lo que es el fin de año… quiere que los chicos de tercero de club de tennis se encarguen del último acto y de las exposiciones que serán de mayor atención… si cumplen con esto no tendrán por que participar en otras actividades y se les otorgaran puntos extras que le serán de gran ayuda a todos… en especial a los que se gradúan este año…-

Un incomodo silencio reino en el lugar, era verdad… ese era el último año de muchos en el Seigaku.

--bueno, para dividirlos quiero que me hagan una composición… n.n- todos la observaron de manera extraña –fue petición de la sensei de artes ¬.¬ quiere ver con eso de que se encargará cada uno… y con lo que escriben verá cual es su tipo de creatividad- Ryozaki se encogio de hombros sin entender sus propias palabras.

--kyaaa! Sip! Ya se que escribir!- chilló Eiji sacando de su mochila una hoja y un lápiz, a su lado Oishi le sonrió con nerviosismo.

Todos sacaron sus respectivas cosas y comenzaron a escribir en el papel. Algunos con una idea ya en la cabeza se esmeraban mucho, mientras que otro simplemente miraban al techo intentando que algo surgiera de sus mentes.

--hasta que terminen esto, recién podrán salir a la hora del almuerzo…- anunció la mujer, mirando aburrida al lugar.

**&&& The Prince Of Tennis &&&**

En su mayoría, los tenistas ya habían terminado, exceptuando a Kaidoh y Ryoma que aun tenía recién tres líneas trazadas en su hoja. Sumire miró a todos, y aplaudió para llamarles la atención.

--bueno, a diferencia de estos dos ya están todos listos… creó que con esto se pueden ir…-

Mientras que Eiji curioso leía la hoja de Syusuke, que estaba tan distraido en su visión del paisaje que no había notado que el pelirrojo le había quitado su trabajo. El oji-azul termino de leer con lagrimitas en los ojos y de inmediato se paro extendiendo su mano para que la mujer lo viera.

--Sumirecita!! n0n

--¿Qué ocurre Kikumaru? ¬.¬-

--Lea lo que escribió Fujiko!- chilló feliz.

Syusuke que recién reacciono, se incorporo quitándole la hoja a su amigo, negando con la cabeza.

--olvida eso Eiji…-

--demo TToTT demo…- comenzó a protestar de forma infantil.

--Fuji! Si eso calma a Kikumaru, por favor lee tu composición…- habló la entrenadora tratando de estar tranquila.

El tensai suspiro pasando al frente del salón, todos captaron su atención en el dejando de lado sus cosas. Abrió sus ojos fijándolo en su escritura.

Comenzando a leer con voz neutra.

"_En los suburbios de la helada Rusia, una familia humilde se valía por los medios que le eran concedidos por la única mujer que vivía en esa casa… Con solamente su abuelo enfermo en el hogar esta muchacha aprendió desde chica la hipocresía de la gente… _

_Además desde corta edad, los que creían que no merecía ni siquiera la misericordia de los días, le trataban de convertir lo poco de vida que llevaba en un infierno. Sin una alegría o esperanza aprendió que sonriendo (aunque fuera de manera falsa) no le daría el gusto a los que la quería ver sufrir._

_Pero... lo que por momentos la mantenía de pie, era el recuerdo de un amor… que le enseño que es perder el alma tras una persona, y que es lo que ser correspondida… más, como todas las cosas en su vida… él al ser reconocido como uno de los millonarios más poderosos y honorables, no se le permitía estar juntos. _

_El deseaba más su dinero, su fama, su orgullo, sus prejuicios antes de estar con ella…"_

Un fuerte escalofríos recorrió todo el cuerpo del boucho, por simple inercia golpeó la mesa con su mano de forma brusca llamando la atención.

Pero Syusuke simplemente lo ignoró y siguió leyendo…

"_Cansada de lo se podría denominar un existir, se dirigió al lago que se encontraba a unos metros de su hogar, abandonando cualquier ropaje de protección se encamino al agua helada y-…"_

--pero si ella tenía a la persona que amaba!- gritó con voz ronca el de lentes, no podría soportar perder a Fuji de esa forma. No era necesario que le dijera más cosas de forma indirecta.

--pero no era suficiente!- se defendió tratando de conservar la calma el oji-azul –como crees que podía vivir si ella lo sacrificaba TODO POR EL! Y simplemente el prefería hacer como si nada existiera! Que solamente era un espejismo o un simple juguete!!-

Todos giraron sus cabeza esperaba escuchar la respuesta de Kunimitsu.

--pero si ella sabía que el lo AMABA¡DEBÍA CONFIAR EN SU PALABRA! Tal ves para asegurarle un futuro digno-…- Esta vez fue él, el callado por la interrupción de su novio.

--NO ES SUFICIENTE MITSU!!! Y no me importa el futuro… yo quiero vivir el ahora con tigo… por que… después ya no podré estar más…-

Un silenció abrupto cubrió todo el lugar, Eiji miró preocupado los ojos de su amigo, que por primera ves reflejaban todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Cerró fuerte los ojos para luego salir corriendo del salón ya que sentía sus mejillas humedecer por las gotas saladas que estaban cayendo de sus ojos.

Kunimitsu se levanto de su asiento corriendo tras el, sin importarle por primera ves las miradas de interrogación que tenían los demás.

**&&& The Prince Of Tennis &&&**

Fuji seso su carrera una ves llegado a las canchas de tennis, con pasos lentos se dirigió donde un árbol frondoso. Que le protegerían de las pequeñas gotitas que comenzaba a soltar el cielo gris.

Apoyo su espalda en el tronco, dejándose deslizar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Tomo las rodillas entre sus brazos hundiendo su cabeza entre ellas, sentía tanta frustración y tristeza la ves que le estaban destrozando todo el alma.

**&&& The Prince Of Tennis &&&**

Sus pasos rápidos hacían eco en los pasillos vacíos, debido a que todavía faltaban algunos minutos antes de que toque el timbre del almuerzo.

Tezuka buscaba a Syusuke con desesperación.

La simple idea de perderlo le aterraba, y mucho más el suicidio que planteaba Fuji en su historia. Acelero su paso al lograr verlo a través de la ventana. Bajo un piso y salio por una de las puertas, tratando de normalizar su respiración observo a su amante sollozando.

--Syusuke…-

--ya… ya… no puedo… más…- susurró con voz ahogada.

Tezuka lo observo fijamente ablandando sus facciones, cuando notó en el suelo mojado rastros de sangre. Temiendo lo peor se acerco a Fuji obligándolo a que se parará. Lo examino de forma rápida, descubriendo que el fluido salía de los labios del tensai. De lo que este se cubrió su boca intentando en vano que no lo viese.

--no aguato más Mitsu…-

Dijo con un hilo de voz antes de abrazarlo en forma desesperada, aun sin comprender nada el mayor le correspondió acariciándole suavemente la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Se odia a si mismo, por ser tan ciego ante los sentimientos de Fuji.

--onegai… Suke… dime que te ocurre…- pidió, sin separarse del cuerpo menor.

--yo…- apretó fuerte sus puños que se mantenían ferradas a la chaqueta de su colegial del otro joven –yo… estoy enfermo…-

--nani?- preguntó aun bien sin entender.

--te-tengo… sida Mitsu…-

**Continuará…**

**Naomi: **Ohayoo a todos n0n este capitulo me salió medio, medio, raro o.o pero bueno n.n trate a de actualizar lo antes que podía TToTT pero con todas las cosas de mi colegio casi no me da tiempo -.- gommen por la demora…

Ahora si Tezuka se entero de lo que tiene Syusuke! El próximo capitulo esperen su reacción, y veré si lo extiendo un poco o ya le doy el final al fic -

Antes que nada quiero agradecer profundamente a todos los que me dejaron sus mensajes, me alegra tanto recibirlos TTwTT ahora con gusto contestaré uno por uno n0n:

hae uchiha: ohayoo!!! No te preocupes que normalmente yo soy la que escribe incoherencias como habras notado en este capitulo n.nU para saber como termina todo esto aun falta un poquito! Pero no desesperes que ya verás como se termina de desarrollar todo esto XD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te allá gustado este capitulo, bye bye!

Puroppu: Privete! Como ves Syusuke-kun no esta embarazado (de verdad jamás se me había cruzado por la mente o.oU) pero bueno, si es verdad, aunque de verdad soy de tardarme bastante para actualizar mis fics pero este me estoy esmerando por seguirlo lo más rápido que puedo n0n. Tienes razón, ahora hay muchos avances y se puede llevar una vida con SIDA; pero verás lo que estoy preparando para más alienta JAJAJA!! Coff… coff… gommen por eso n.nU Matta-ne!

akirachinty: Holaaa! Esperó que ya estés mejor del shock n.nU aquí ya a avanzado un poco la trama, mientras de ver si Kunimitsu tiene SIDA tendrás que esperar al siguiente capitulo o.o, no te preocupes que lamentablemente en fic decidí seguir la lógica, y todo lo que esta sucediendo tiene un "por que". Espero que halla sido de tu agrado este capitulo n0n nos vemos!! Matta-ne!

Hio Ivanov: ohayoo!!! Lamentablemente en este capitulo aun no se sabe si Kunimitsu tiene SIDA, pero te prometo que en el siguiente se aclararán muchas dudas! n0n lamentablemente suelo ser trágica con mis fics Un.ñ aunque ni yo misma lo desée hehe, solo espera y verás que sucede en este fic! Mientras que los fics de beyblade (se va a un rinconcito) etto… .. me encantaría seguirlos… pero… se me fue toda la inspiración TToTT pero solo esperá y veráss! Estoy trabajando en ellos, claro esta que de forma lenta, pero se me hace que algo es algo n.nU, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!!!

Chris M Black: hola!! Gommen por hacer sufrir al bello de Syusuke, pero es necesario para el final, además de que tendrá su recompensa XD Muchas gracias por el mensaje!!! Solo espero que este capitulo te halla gusta n.n, nos leemos!

Suishou Haruka: holas jajajaja y bueno, se me hace que nadie suponía que podía llegar a tener eso n.nU soy impredecible!! Si!!! Coff… coff… etto, muchas gracias por dejarme tu mensaje, y sigue suponiendo las cosas que tal ves adivines el final XD. Bye Bye!

kasue: jajajaj ohayoo, de sufrir a Tezuka lo aré, por que aun viene lo peor para el. A partir de aquí las cosas para Syusuke serán mejores… pero los de Kunimitsu… mm… lo dudo XD. Gracias por el mensaje-Matta-ne!

Umi Minamino: Konichiwa!! En el último capitulo se dará todas las respuestas que necesitan, tan soloes un poco de tiempo hasta que lo tenga listo n.ñU, muchas gracias por tu comentario y esperó que este cap, te allá agradado. Bye Bye!

SuMiKo hoi hoi: Holas!!! Ahhh ahora entiendo lo de humana o.o, jaja muchas gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes que ya tengo un fic del Goldam Pair para publicar n.n, solo me falta corregirlo y lo subo a la página. A Tezuka lo veo siempre tan bien, tan respetuoso, tan correcto que me dio ganas de arruinarle la vida OwO (jaja es mentira, ni yo de donde salio la trama n.n) Syusuke esta sufriendo, pero ya tendrá su recompensa, solo hay que hacerle entender a Kunimitsu que Syusuke es mil veces más importante que el tennis (este ya se pareció a Ryoma u¬.¬)

Mientras que a Eiji (mi adorado niño gato -) tiene también su consuelo XD, un premió por preocuparse po su amigo!! n0n y muchas gracias por tu halago final, espero que este capitulo te allá gustado y me despido. Bye BYe

LiScHaNDaI: konichiwa!! n0n pensándolo bien m… ahora me tienta que Syusuke este embarazado JIJIJI (creo que aré un fic de ello o.o) pero bueno, pasando a este fic, me alegra que te hallá gustado, y aun faltan muchas sorpresar por delante! Solo espera a leer!! - Beshos y te cuidas!

Esto es todo por hoy n0n (me salió medio conejo o.o) un saludo para Shaoling-sempai y su fic de "si, acepto" (animo okazzan 0) y no te preocupes que la versión de no yaoi (exceptuando TezukaxFuji y Goldem Pair) ya esta casi lista, cuando quieras te la paso sempai!.

Ahora si me voy, y dejo de molestar n.nU cuídense todos!!

**Sayounara Bye Bye **

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon**


	4. Solo nosotros dos

**Demuéstramelo**

**Autora:** Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov

**Capitulo:**

**Deaclaimer:** Aunque llore ¬.¬, aunque grite ò.o, aunque ruegue u.ù The Prince Of Tennis, Tennis no Ouhijisama o El príncipe del Tennis no me pertenece TToTT, si alguien cree que si, ya sabe cual es mi sueño ñ.ñ

**Palabras en japonés:**

**Hai: **Si

**Iie: **No

**Demo:** pero…

**Gommen: **Lo siento, perdón

**Neko: **gato

**Tensai: **prodigio

**Boucho: **capitán

**Kuso: **maldición

**Onegai: **por favor

**Arigato: **gracias

**Sayounara: **adiós

**Hoi, hoi: **sonido que normalmente hace Eiji, no tiene significado literal.

**Nyaaa: **Eiji imita ese sonido de un gato, sería un maullido.

**Ai shiteru: **Te amo

**Hane: **hasta luego

**Ohayoo:** Buenos dais

**Nani?:** Como?

**Ai Shiteru:** te amo

**Syusuke no baka:** Syusuke, sos un tonto.

**&&&&&&**

**  
_(Perdón) _**

Lo que pensé que era mío, no lo era  
En la luz,  
Solo pude ver una clase,  
De perla preciosa.

Y cuando trate de gritar  
No pude, porque  
No se me permitió

_**&&&&&&**_

Tezuka lo observo fijamente ablandando sus facciones, cuando notó en el suelo mojado rastros de sangre. Temiendo lo peor se acerco a Fuji obligándolo a que se parará. Lo examino de forma rápida, descubriendo que el fluido salía de los labios del tensai. De lo que este se cubrió su boca intentando en vano que no lo viese.

--no aguato más Mitsu…-

Dijo con un hilo de voz antes de abrazarlo en forma desesperada, aun sin comprender nada el mayor le correspondió acariciándole suavemente la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Se odia a si mismo, por ser tan ciego ante los sentimientos de Fuji.

--onegai… Suke… dime que te ocurre…- pidió, sin separarse del cuerpo menor.

--yo…- apretó fuerte sus puños que se mantenían ferradas a la chaqueta de su colegial del otro joven –yo… estoy enfermo…-

--nani?- preguntó aun bien sin entender.

--te-tengo… sida Mitsu…- fue el ultimo murmullo antes de dejarse llorar libremente.

Kunimitsu sintió como el mundo se le derrumbaba, cerró sus ojos fuertemente sintiéndolos humedecer. En su mente solo le cabía ruegos para que todo se tratara de una broma, pero el tensai desde hace tiempo que su sonrisa había desaparecido, haciéndolo caer en cuenta que eso era la cruda realidad que estaba viviendo.

--Syu-suke…-

--me voy a morir Kunimitsu!!- gritó golpeando suavemente el pecho del mayor con desesperación –no quiero dejarte… no…- decía apenas entre sollozos.

Tezuka trato de mantenerse firme en la postura que lo caracterizaba, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Desesperado se aferró al cuerpo de Fuji abrazándolo con fuerza. Ahora entendía todo, y se odiaba a si mismo más que nunca.

**&&&&&&&**

**Perdón por todo esto,  
Perdón, sé que te defraude  
Pediré perdón hasta el final,  
Nunca necesité de un amigo,  
Como lo estoy haciendo ahora. **

Lo que pensé, no lo era todo  
Tan inocente,

**&&&&&&&&&**

--que ocurrió?- preguntó exaltado Momoshiro que recién llegaba junto al "príncipe".

--o´chibi! Momo-chan…- exclamó Eiji incorporándose del asiento –Tezuka-boucho trajo a Fujiko-chan por que se había desmayado… y al parecer no esta muy bien…- les anunció con una voz apagada, raro en el neko de la Seigaku.

Syuichirou se levanto del asiento posando su mano en el hombre del pelirrojo, a lo que este sonrió de forma leve.

--chicos… tienen que ir a poner orden en el entrenamiento, que los novatos se ejerciten, y los titulares dentro de quince minutos vengan… Sumire-sensei les tiene que hacer un anunció con respecto a Fuji…- ordenó de forma tranquila el vice-capitán.

--Hai!- exclamo Momoshiro tomándole la mano al menor y prácticamente arrastrándolo hacía las canchas.

El de cabello negro se sentó suspirando con cansancio, desde hace mas o menos cuarenta minutos que la entrenadora y Tezuka estaban hablando con la enfermera y aun no salían.

-- Syui-chan… todo saldrá bien?...- preguntó abrazándose a si mismo.

--ya verás que si Eiji…- una sonrisa forzada tuvo que formar apenas, a lo que Kikumaru le respondió de igual forma.

El neko se acerco a el con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas sentándose al lado de su pareja de dobles.

-- Syui-chan… puedo abrazarte?- dijo con un hilo de voz, temiendo la respuesta del oji-verde.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Oishi se hizo notar abriendo un poco los ojos, y tiñendo sus carrillos de rojizo. Pero antes de contestarle al pelirrojo paso sus manos por la cintura del menor acercándolo a su cuerpo. Kikumaru sonrió más abiertamente acurrucándose allí como la noche anterior.

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Como si fuera una delicada muñeca,  
De porcelana. **

Cuando quise llamarte,  
Y pedirte un poco de ayuda,  
Me detuve.

**&&&&&&&&&**

--no me importa!! Solo quiero saber que se puede hacer por Syusuke! No necesito ir al médico!- gritó exaltado.

--ya hablamos y el médico ya nos dijo todo Tezuka, Yo tampoco quiero aceptarlo, pero según los análisis lo de Syusuke ya esta avanzado, si vos también tienes SIDA, es mejor si te lo descubrimos ahora…- Los ojos miel de Kunimitsu se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar aquello, supuestamente nadie (aparte de la golden Pair) sabían de su relación –Tezuka, soy vieja y me doy cuenta de las cosas que ocurren, si sabía lo de tuyo con Fuji hace mucho tiempo… por eso necesitamos saber si vos también estas enfermo…-

El capitán se dejo caer en una silla bajando su cabeza, posó su mano en los ojos sintiendo que se quebraría en cualquier segundo. La mujer lo miró con gran tristeza. Ella que consideraba a todos los miembros del club de tennis como sus hijos no podía hacer nada en esos momentos por Kunimitsu y Syusuke.

--todo saldrá bien… Fuji es fuerte…- fueron las únicas palabras de aliento que podía decir.

--arigato…- masculló, y entre sus dedos las lágrimas se escurrieron.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Perdón por todo esto,  
Perdón, sé que te defraude  
Pediré perdón hasta el final,  
Nunca necesité de un amigo,  
Como lo estoy haciendo ahora. **

Lo que pensé era un sueño

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Sentía su cabeza partirse en dos, pero el sueño ya lo había abandonado por completo. Se incorporó soltando un suave gemido de dolor. Sus ojos eléctricos se fijaron en el lugar en el cual estaba, todo blando y no muy grande. De inmediato dedujo que era la enfermería del colegio.

--Suke…-

--Tezuka…- exclamó sorprendido –como… llegamos aquí?...-

--te desmayaste en el patio, estabas con fiebre así que te traje…- explicó brevemente avanzando hacía la cama, sin perder la mirada fija en los ojos de su novio, se sentó al lado de este.

--Kunimitsu yo…- intentó hablar un poco el tensai, pero se quedo callado al ver los ojos miel que normalmente demostraban solo frialdad, un poco hinchados y rojizos. Aun con marcas de lágrimas –Kunimtsu…-

--gommen Syusuke…-

Los fuertes brazos del mayor lo envolvieron con gran fuerza, tratando de trasmitirle los sentimientos que lo embargaban.

--gommen… gommen…- era la única palabra que se lograba escapar de los labios del boucho.

--iie… esta todo bien…- trato de convencerlo correspondiendo al gesto.

El tiempo se volvió solo una palabra en aquel instante, a pesar de haber pasado tantos tiempos juntos y compartir tantas cosas, por primera ves se sentían más unidos que nunca. Se separaron para tomar posesión de los labios de su amado, siendo esta una suave caricia, donde solo trataban de demostrarse aquel amor que sentían.

--ai shiteru…-

--no te dejaré… mi Syusuke…-

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Un espejismo  
Pero se vio tan real, cuando apareciste  
Y eso fue un privilegio.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ryoma jugaba de forma inquieta con sus dedos, Momoshiro a su lado, no perdía detalle del pequeño del grupo. A lo que después de unos minutos de seguir en la misma forma soltó un suave suspiro mirando de forma frustrada a la puerta de la enfermería.

Kaidoh se mantenía apoyado en la pared con la mirada clavada en el suelo, si es que lo que le había ocurrido a Syusuke esa mañana era algo leve no estaría allí esperando a la entrenadora. Con ese pensamiento el mal presentimiento que tenía se incremento dentro del pecho de mamushi.

Los porcentajes que Inui venía sacando los había desechado al ver el rostro de cansancio y tristeza de Eiji al llegar a la enfermería. Por primera ves prefería esperar a ver las cosas, tal ves, por el miedo a descubrir que ocurría. Kawamura un poco de alejado solo se mantenía callado, esperando a recibir las noticias de Syusuke.

Oishi mantenía la misma posición, sus brazos rodeando la cintura del minino de la Seigaku, y a pesar que los demás lo hubieran visto raro en aquella posición, poco realmente le importo. Incluso sintió como el pelirrojo entre sus brazos se acurrucaba más por la vergüenza que le provocaba, notando claramente sus mejillas sonrojadas, lo aferro más a su cuerpo tratando de brindarle un poco de protección.

En ese momento la entrenadora Sumire salio de la enfermería, dejando solos a los genios del tennis. Miró a todos los titulares reunidos, a lo que sonrió tratando de que esta fuera de forma tranquilizadora.

--entrenadora, como está Fuji-san?- se atrevió a preguntar primero Taka-san.

--… por ahora bien… solo necesita descansar un rato…- mintió la mujer sentándose al lado de Inui.

--fshh… por que nos miente?- preguntó fijando su mirada en la de la mayor.

--es grave lo que tiene Fuji-sempai?- interrogo esta ves el más pequeño del grupo.

--hai…-

Antes que pudiera hablar la castaña, la puerta de la enfermería fue abierta, saliendo por esta Fuji y Tezuka. El primero con una sonrisa, que aunque fuera falsa les brindó tranquilidad a los miembros del club. El mayor mantenía sus ojos entre-cerrados tratando de disimular los rojos de estos.

--Fujiko-chan!!- chilló Kikumaru incorporándose de un salto.

Oishi sonrió de forma tierna al ver nuevamente al oji-azul sonreír. Este imitó a Eiji, solo que más tranquilo y se acerco a Kunimitsu, posando su mano en el hombre del capitán.

--tengo algo que anunciarles…- habló con voz firme el castaño de lentes.

El silencio reino ante sus palabras, observándolo detenidamente. Los ojos cansados de Syusuke se fijaron en su novio, por lo que sonrió de forma leve. Siendo seguido con la mirada de los demás se acerco abrazando suavemente al castaño, y para sorpresa de todo el de lente correspondió con más energías tomándolo por la cintura a Fuji.

--… Syusuke… no podrá jugar por el momento al tennis, tiene un estado de salud muy delicado…- explico de forma más sutil el boucho.

--como algunos ya sabrán…- comenzó hablando Fuji, dirigiéndole una mirada a la pareja de oro - hace un tiempo que vengo sintiendo mal, y mi salud no a mejorado en lo más mínimo…-

Ningún comentario se escucho al respecto, tan solo observaban al tensai con cierta duda y miedo.

--… hace unos días… descubrieron que… tenía SIDA…-

--como…?- Momoshiro fue el primero en hablar, luego de un largo momento de silencio.

Ryoma no podía manipular palabra coherente que saliera de su boca, sus ojos felinos demostraban la clara muestra de sus emociones. Sin poder evitarlo y escondiendo su mirada bajo la gorra blanca, las lágrimas recorrieron por sus mejillas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Y cuando quise contarte todo,  
Cometí un error,**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

--"_negativo"…_- leyó en los análisis que acababa de recibir Tezuka.

A su lado Syusuke sonrió de forma tranquila, soltando un suspiro al aire.

--que alivio…- murmuro contento, más calló al ver la seriedad en el rostro del mayor –que ocurre, Mitsu?-

--nada, no te preocupes…-

Kunimitsu se levanto de los asientos y salio a pasos apresurados fuera del hospital. El de cabello más largos se apresuro a alcanzarlo, sus parpados dejaron a la vista las orbes azules, quería hablarle, más mantuvo silencio.

Suspiro nuevamente caminando al lado de él.

**&&&&&&**

**Que hizo que me marchará. **

Perdón por todo  
Perdón, Perdón

**&&&&&&&**

--esto esta delicioso nyaa… w- chilló feliz Eiji, dirigiendo a sus labios la cuchara lleno de helado.

--me alegra neko-chan n.n- sonrió tranquilamente.

Después de la fuerte conmoción que había causado la noticia de Fuji en los miembros del club, ninguno deseaba sonreír o hacer sus clásicas peleas. Kikumaru no había sido la acepción, la alegría del pelirrojo se había congelado por completo, más nadie podría culparlo. Oishi por dentro se sentía exactamente igual, pero por el bien del grupo trataba de darles aliento.

Al salir del colegio había invitado a Eiji a tomar unos helados, a lo que este acepto con gusto. Después de haber degustado dos copas, la sonrisa inconfundible con rasgos gatunos aparecía con alegría.

--por que no comes más Oishi-kun?-

Los ojos verdes no pudieron desprender por un segundo del gesto inocente de su pareja de dobles, todo cubierto de la crema. Sonrió apenas tomando la servilleta y dirigiéndola para limpiarlo.

--porque ya he comido suficiente…-

El pelinegro detuvo su tarea de asearlo al notar las mejillas del pelirrojo suavemente sonrojadas, la mano de este subió posándose en las del oji-verde. Kikumaru cerró sus ojos con pesadez, mirándolo fijamente.

Syuichirou sintió su rostro arder, seguramente sus mejillas estaría al rojo vivo.

--te quiero Syui-chan…-

--yo igual neko… n-n- contesto de forma tranquila, aquella frase era muy común en él. No era la primera ves que lo decía, además que unas veces más le había escuchado pronunciarle a Fuji y al o´chibi.

--demo… - prosiguió –eh hecho algo malo Syuichirou- abrió los ojos mostrando la preocupación que había en ellos.

--como…?-

--ai shiteru…y eso… esta mal… ¿O no?-

Ninguna palabra fue soltada por Oishi, por un simple reflejo se levanto un poco de su asiento. Tomando el rostro de Eiji y juntando sus labios. Le acaricio suavemente la mejilla incitando al neko a proseguirlo, cosa que no tardo en suceder.

El pelirrojo rodeó el cuello del mayor abrazándolo, mientras que sus bocas se movían juntas. Se separaron apenas dejando aun sus rostros cercas, Syuichirou le sonrió de forma tranquila, sin dejar atrás el sonrojo.

--claro que no esta mal… yo también te amo…-

--nyaa! Ai Shiteru!!- chilló saltando de su asiento y quedando sobre la mesa, para abrazarlo fuertemente.

--Eiji n//n… yo igual…-

Le correspondió un poco apenado, porque todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos dos, pero luego al recordar a Kunimitsu y Syusuke. No le importo nada, y beso de forma sutil los labios de su pelirrojo.

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Nunca necesité de un amigo,  
Como lo estoy haciendo ahora**

**&&&&&&**

--Ahora me puedes decir que te ocurre?...- preguntó calmado Fuji, sentado en frente de Tezuka en la casa del mayor.

--Nada…-

-- Onegai Mitsu… no quiero que halla mentiras entre nosotros… quiero… estar a tu lado… por el tiempo que pueda…- habló de forma calmada, sonriendo un poco, que aunque fuera forzada no dejaba atrás sus intenciones.

El boucho se levanto de su asiento, pasando al lugar al lado de su novio en el sillón más amplió. Sin responder a la mirada interrogante del otro joven, lo tomo de los hombros recostándolo, y besando su cuello. Syusuke se tensó un poco al sentir las caricias en su cuerpo sobre la ropa, y sin poder retenerlo un suave suspiro se escapo de sus labios.

--Iie… espera… Kunimitsu…-

--…-

Tezuka no hizo caso al pedido de su amante, desabrochando rápidamente la camisa del tensai y tirándolo lejos de ellos dos. Siguiendo por su camino de besos a través del pecho.

--IIE!- gritó de pronto al sentir como le desabrochaba el cinturón.

Se sentó de golpe, tratando de tranquilizar un poco su respiración y fijó sus orbes azules en él.

--No quieres hacerlo?-

--yo… sabes que quiero estar con tigo… y no sabes cuanto te deseo, cuando quiero que me hagas tuyo… pero… no podemos…-

El capitán se acerco a él, atrapando sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión, recostándolo nuevamente.

--Yo… quiero estar con tigo para siempre Syusuke…-

Los ojos azules se abrieron un poco de la impresión, y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, Kunimitsu cambio los roles, colocándose él debajo del tensai.

--Déjame… compartir tu dolor… y… desmotarte cuanto te amo…-

Fuji le beso suavemente, uniendo su mano a la de su amante, entrelazando sus dedos. Ya no le importaba que sucediera, y si... en esos mismos momentos tuviera que morir… no le hubiera importado ya.

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Perdón, por defraudarte,  
Perdón, perdón**

**&&&&&&&&**

Tezuka tecleaba rápidamente la computadora en frente suyo, mientras que barias páginas se abrían ante sus ojos, y sin perder tiempo buscando más información sobre la enfermedad. Cuando notó algo en especial que llamo su atención. Unos sutiles pasos detrás de él lo obligaron a girar, encontrándose con la visión de su compañero de club sosteniendo la sabana que le cubría su cuerpo desnudo.

--¿Hace mucho que despertaste?- preguntó Syusuke, acercándose y abrazándolo.

Tezuka cubrió con la misma tela el cuerpo de su amante, a pesar de haber tenido tantos encuentros anteriormente, aun no se acostumbrará a la gran libertad que tenía el tensai.

--más o menos… estaba inquieto…-

--me ubieras despertado… así jugábamos un rato más-

Syusuke notó el tema de las páginas que estaba viendo su boucho. Y sin poder evitarlo abrazo de forma desesperada al mayor.

--No te arrepientes Kunimitsu?-

--claro que no baka…- le sonrió que aunque fuera levemente basto para tranquilizar al oji-azul.

--demo… ahora… es seguro… que te allá contagiado…-

--no me importa…- exclamó firmemente sin perder rastro de su mirada.

--demo!... demo…-

--shhh… ai shiteru…-

Fuji sonrió con sinceridad, abrazándose más al otro joven. Aunque nunca fueran aceptados en la sociedad… Sus vidas ya estaban unidas por algo mayor.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Pediré perdón, hasta el final  
Nunca necesité de un amigo**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

--entonces Fujiko-chan me dijo que le diera el jugo a Echizen… pero luego O´chibi se enojo conmigo TToTT!- se quejo Eiji asiendo berrinche.

--n.nU dudo que Echizen se enoje con tigo Eiji-kun…- trato de calmarlo Oishi a su lado, acariciándole los cabellos rojizos.

A lo que este le sonrió de forma gatuna, acercándose un poco más a él, dejando que sus cuerpos se rozasen. Kikumaru se sentía un tanto intimidado al notar las miradas de los extraños sobre ellos dos, se quiso alejar del oji-verde, pero las manos de este en su hombro se lo impidieron. Y sin pode disimularlo una dulce sonrisa se pinto en el joven acróbata, acurrucándose un poco con él.

--Oishi-kun, quieres quedarte a dormir hoy a casa?- preguntó de forma inocente.

--claro koi…-

Kikumaru no el cabía en si la alegría de estar en aquellos momentos con el vice-capita, siendo ahora este su novio, por el momento. Solo quedaban ellos dos.

**&&&&&&**

**Como lo estoy haciendo ahora**

**&&&&&&&**

Al día siguiente, antes que los entrenamientos de la mañana se llevaran cabo, Tezuka estaba en la oficina de la entrenadora Sumire, arreglando lo que sería el próximo campeonato nacional, él último de los chicos de tercer año, y la graduación de estos mismos.

Miró una hoja en su mano que solamente constaba con tres líneas, trazadas. El discurso de fin de año era suyo, y para el colmo aun debería organizar a loas muchachos para el festival.

Suspiro sentándose en el gran sillón, mientras que esperaba a la mujer.

Cuando la perta fue abierta dejando pasar la entrenadora, se disculpo con el joven a lo que este solo le respondió con palabras corteses.

--Tezuka-kun, te llego un paquete hoy…-

--…-

Sin responder se acerco y tomo el sobre, notando los sellos de internacionalismo del paquete. Miró sorprendido a la mujer, que solo espero su respuesta.

--gommen sensei… pero no pedo aceptarlo…-

Sumire sonrió con comprensión, tomando nuevamente los papeles.

--solo piénsalo bien Tezuka… es una gran oportunidad…-

--no hace falta pensar en nada… lo tengo decidido…- culmino decidido, saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes hacer una breve reverencia.

Quedándose sola nuevamente reviso los papeles, fijando sus ojos un largo rato en la frase _"transferencia a Alemania"_

Suspiro cortamente, para luego sonreír tranquila.

"A superado su amor por el tennis… por alguien más… Fuji has logrado lo que nadie más… Robar el corazón de Tezuka Kunimitsu"

**&&&&&**

**Por favor, perdóname…**

**&&&&&**

_**Continuará…**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDA DY AÑO NUEVO!!!! n0n (que aunque sea atrasado, va con todo mi cariño)**_

_**¿Las cosas se les complicaran para estos dos bombonsos! owo, ya veremos, peor no se preocupes que no voy a extender mucho el fic, solo quedan dos capítulos más u.ù… **_

_**Gommen pro la demora!! Pero estaba con los exámenes encima, y cuando me quise sentar a hacerlo, ataco un virus a mi maquina, borrando todo lo que tenía TToTT.**_

_**Por cierto! O.o, eh publicado un nuevo fic, si gustan entrar a leer, y estoy planeando después un regalo para todas ustedes que son tan buenas en leer las locuras que se me ocurren TToTT DOMO ARIGATO!!!**_

Hio Ivanov: Ohayoo n0n, muchas gracias por dejarme siempre mensaje sy sobre todo por brindarme tu apoyo. Las Crónica son difíciles TToTT pero trato de hacer lo que puedo XD, Aquí tienes el cuarto capitulo, solo espero que te guste!! Bye

Puroppu: muchas gracias!! Es verdad, todos querían saber la reacción de Tezuka, y aquí la tienen n.n desde ahora en más no será tan mala la vida de Syusuke, claro esta que aun falta el final n0n. Espero que este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado. Nos leemos XD.

Chris M Black: Konichiwa!! n0n gommen por hacerte llorar o.ò, solo espero que este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado. Es verdad, normalmente suelo escribir dramas con un toque de comedia, pero en este fic me salio todo drama o.o, este capitulo ya se van resolviendo más las cosas. Ya verás que Syusuke tendrá su recompensa n.n Matta-ne!

akirachinty: Holas!! Es verdad, el tema "Atrévete a aceptarlo" tiene mucho en común con la trama de este fic n.n escuchándola me ayuda mucho n0n, de ahora en más el que tendrá que esforzarse es Tezuka para recomendar sus errores XD. Gracias nuevamente y espero que te halla gustado el capitulo.

Umi Minamino: Konichiwa n0n, como verás, por más que los demás no dijeron nada lo de su relación, ellos ya se los anunciaron a todos n.n, de ahora en más tendrán que ver si vale la pena su amor juntos. Ya solo quedan dos capítulos XD Nos leemos!

Anye-chan: Hola!!!! Mucha sgracias por tu mensaje, y no te preocupes, de por si me tarde mucho en publicar este capitulo, solo espero que halla valido la pena XD, nos leemos!

LiScHaNDaI: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje!! Espero que te hallá gustado el capitulo y nuevamente gracias por tus palabras n.n, Bye!

Suishou Haruka: Jajajajaj me lees la mente!! Aquella escena se me ocurrió al ver en mi curso algo parecido, obvio que cambiando muchas cosas y poniéndole en el papel de estos genios XD, Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Matta-ne!

Nakurita: Ohayoo n0n, te refieres a Amor-yaoi? o.o, hay lo publico también, pero… como me olvide mi contraseña de usuario no puede seguirlo -.-U (Tengo memoria de queso o.o) Ese capitulo fue uno de los más tristes que eh escrito realmente, peor me alegro que les halla gustado n-n. Espero que lo sigas leyendo y gracias por hacerlo hasta aqui, matta-ne!!

Berenice Williams: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, y aunque me tarde, aquí tienes la continuación n.n, Bye!

SuMiKo hoi hoi: Ohayoo!!!! n0n muchas gracias por tus palabras del anterior capitulo +0+, me hicieron llorar de la alegría que a alguien le halla gustado tanto TToTT puedo morir feliz! Con lo a respecto lo de la enfermedad de Syusuke, ya tengo planeado algo… que estoy segura nadie solo espera n.n, solo traten de no matarme después X.x. Tezuka tendrá que trabajar mucho a partir de ahora XD.

No te preocupes, las pruebas del colegio nos tenían agobiados a todos, por eso yo tarde tanto en publicar, además que mi comp. En esos momentos se murió TToTT (perdí todo lo que tenía, así que tuve que comenzar de nuevo), muchas gracias por tu mensaje nuevamente, espero que te guste este capitulo. Ah! Por cierto! Tu fic lo acabo de leer, ya me daré una vuelta para dejarte mensaje, esta muy lindo TToTT. Bueno, nos leemos!!

killuki-coni: Aunque me tarde! Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero solamente no defraudarte XD.

Nadin268: Como verás, Tezuka no tiene nada, pero después de lo que paso… mm… no estoy muy segura. Las cosas se les ban a complicar, peor no tanto, ya no los quiero ver sufrir u.ù… Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y espero que te halla gustado este capitulo.

saku-ann: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje!! E igualmente deseo que te halla gustado este capitulo, y auque me tarde, aquí tienes la continuación n0n.

hacker: Ohayoo n0n, aquí tienes la continuación, que aunque me hubiera tardado, espero que te halla gustado. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y espero no tardarme tanto la próxima XD.

_**Eso es todo! Nuevamente no me cabe las gracias para dirigirme a ustedes ante su apoyo en este fic, los adoro+0+! Sigamos alentando a esta bella pareja!!**_

_**Vivan bien este año! Y no se dejen vencer por nada, a vida es corta y vale la pena vivirla!! n0n**_

_**Sayounara Bye Bye**_

_**Naomi Hiwatari Kon**_


	5. Nuestro destino?

**Demuéstrame que me amas**

**Autora:** Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov

**Capitulo**: 5 Nuestro destino?

**Deaclaimer:** Aunque llore ¬.¬, aunque grite ò.o, aunque ruegue u.ù The Prince Of Tennis, Tennis no Ouhijisama o El príncipe del Tennis no me pertenece TToTT, si alguien cree que si, ya sabe cual es mi sueño ñ.ñ

**Palabras en japonés:**

**Hai: **Si

**Iie: **No

**Demo:** pero…

**Gommen: **Lo siento, perdón

**Neko: **gato

**Tensai: **prodigio

**Boucho: **capitán

**Kuso: **maldición

**Onegai: **por favor

**Arigato: **gracias

**Sayounara: **adiós

**Hoi, hoi: **sonido que normalmente hace Eiji, no tiene significado literal.

**Nyaaa: **Eiji imita ese sonido de un gato, sería un maullido.

**Ai shiteru: **Te amo

**Hane: **hasta luego

**Ohayoo:** Buenos dias

**Nani?:** Como?

**Ai Shiteru:** te amo

**Syusuke no baka:** Syusuke, sos un tonto.

**Okazzan:** Madre

**Aniki: **Hermano mayor

€€€ **Incluso si nos abrazamos hasta que duela €€€**

Sin responder se acerco y tomo el sobre, notando los sellos de internacionalismo del paquete. Miró sorprendido a la mujer, que solo espero su respuesta.

--gommen sensei… pero no pedo aceptarlo…-

Sumire sonrió con comprensión, tomando nuevamente los papeles.

--Solo piénsalo bien Tezuka… es una gran oportunidad…-

--No hace falta pensar en nada… lo tengo decidido…- culmino decidido, saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes hacer una breve reverencia.

Quedándose sola nuevamente reviso los papeles, fijando sus ojos un largo rato en la frase "_transferencia a Alemania"_

Suspiro cortamente, para luego sonreír tranquila.

"A superado su amor por el tennis… por alguien más… Fuji has logrado lo que nadie más… Robar el corazón de Tezuka Kunimitsu"

€€€ **No podremos llegar a ser uno €€€**

--Esta bien… no hay problema…- respondió con su voz neutra el boucho.

"_Entonces nos vemos en el colegio…"_ Se escucho la voz a través de la línea de teléfono.

Kunimitsu dejo su celular en la chaqueta, tomando su bolso para luego de despedirse de su madre y abuelo y salir de la casa. Aun era muy temprano, pero debía pasar por el hospital retirando sus análisis. Sin percatarse su mano se aferro fuerte a la mochila, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Syusuke lo había llamado excusándose que Yuuta deseaba hablar con él, de todas formas se verían en el colegio.

€€€ **Por favor €€€**

Se removió entre las sabanas, estirando un poco sus brazos para sacarse la pereza que aun lo embargaba. Giró su rostro viendo la hora, sonrió al notar que aun faltaba para que comenzaran sus actividades diarias.

El pelirrojo se giró acurrucándose al lado del cuerpo de la persona que amaba, Oishi aun estaba dormido, lo que aprovecharía Eiji para estar en aquella posición. Pero para la desgracia de sus planes, su cabello rozo la cara del otro joven, despertándolo lentamente.

Las mejillas del oji-verde se sonrojaron suavemente al ver a Kikumaru, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus labios.

--Ohayoo Eiji-kun…- le dijo en un susurro acariciándole su cabeza.

--Ohayoo…- le respondió en un ronroneo, sin perder sus posiciones.

La noche anterior había pasado como cualquier otra para la golden pair, pero más que otra situación insinuaban que deseaban llegar los dos más lejos de lo que estaba. Pero no por que ambos no lo desearan se había concluido, solo pesaban que no estaban preparados.

El muchacho acróbata levanto un poco su rostro viendo a los ojos ajenos, y lentamente se acerco juntando sus labios. Oishi abrazo bajo las sabanas la delgada silueta. Acercando aun más sus cuerpos. Mientras que Eiji apretó suavemente sus manos a la remera del oji-verde, sentía que sus mejillas ardían a cada segundo que su lazo se volvía más intenso.

Las manos más delgadas se introdujeron en la ropa de Oishi, comenzando a acariciarlo lentamente, mientras que tuvieron que separarse a causa de los suspiros que se comenzaban a provocar.

Syuichirou tiró un poco su cabeza hacía atrás al sentir los besos que comenzaban a delinear su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas. Oishi estaba perdiendo toda clase de cordura en su interior ante las caricias de Eiji, pero de inmediato reacciono. Apartando suavemente al neko.

--No… podemos…- susurró entre-cortado por su respiración, aunque ante lo dicho su mente maldijera.

€€€ **Incluso en un lugar más profundo que la bondad €€€**

--"Negativo"…- leyó sorprendido el castaño.

Se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas, analizando cuidadosamente el sobre e el cual estaban los resultados. Efectivamente se trataba del suyo, pero… aquello era imposible.

Tomo nuevamente los papeles y los arrugo con cólera, tirándolos en el tacho al lado suyo.

Bajo su mirada afilándola un poco, nada de aquello le cabía en la mente. Entonces recordó algo que Syusuke le había dicho.

Entrecruzo sus dedos apoyando el rostro sobre ellos, podría ser que hubiera una solución a todo ello?-

€€€ **Atémonos juntos €€€**

--Él esta interesado en vos?-

--Hai…-

--Y a ti te gusta?- nuevamente pregunto Syusuke.

Yuuta Fuji trago duro, la sonrisa que demostraba en aquellos momentos su hermano no era de lo más alentador.

--H-Hai…-

--No te escucho muy seguro…- Los ojos de tensai se abrieron, dándole un aire aun más peligrosos en aquel brillo de iris.

--Aniki…- suspiro el menor –lo amo mucho…-

--Y porque justamente "esa cosa"- preguntó con cierto desagrado en la ultima parte.

Yuuta no contesto a lo último, odiaba que el tensai de Seigaku se refiriera de esa forma al boucho de St. Rodolph.

El mayor giró un poco su cabeza pensando detalladamente, recordaba algo parecido que había sucedido con su madre y él. Tal vez por la reacción de su progenitora que su hermano le contaba a él y no a la mujer.

--Esta bien…-

--E-En… serio aniki?-

--Hai… Pero cuando este yo que ni se le ocurra acercarse ¬.¬…-

--Esta bien… arigato…- le dijo formando una suave sonrisa.

--Solo… no se lo digas a Okazzan…- murmuro desviando la mirada.

El gesto que se había establecido en los rasgos del menor de los Fuji se borro de inmediato. Volviendo a su entorno serie de minutos atrás.

--No se tomo muy bien lo mió con Kunimitsu… y lo de mi enfermedad…-

El titular de la St. Rodolph lo miró con lastima, aun le resonaba en la cabeza las discusión que había tenido con su madre Syusuke. Los gritos de ella negando todo aun se mantenían frescos.

--Lo se… culpo a la homosexualidad de que te contagiarás…-

Syusuke no contesto, solo le sonrió tratando de brindarle el apoyo que a él le hubiera gustado tener de parte de su familia.

€€€ **Tocar al otro solo es dolor €€€**

--Demo… Syuichirou yo…- murmuro escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor –yo… quiero… hacerlo con tigo…- le confeso con pena.

El vice-capitan no resistió a la tentadora vista que le ofrecía Eiji.

En forma sutil comenzó a besarlo, mientras que las caricias se aumentaban en forma acelerada. La excitación comenzaba a quedar a la vista, mas a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Estaban idos por las roces y toques que aumentaban su sensualidad.

Oishi desprendió la camisa de su novio, tirándola lejos, haciendo lo misma con la propia. Mientras que Eiji delineaba su torso con suave roces, siguiendo con su camino de besos por el resto del pecho llegando al vientre.

Sin perder el toque de sus labios comenzó a bajar los pantalones jugando con sus manos y el cuerpo de su novio. Syuichirou no podía retener simplemente sus quejidos que murmuraban el nombre de su pareja.

Los bóxer de Oishi que eran un estorbo para el pelirrojo no tardo en terminar al lado de la camisa, aprovechando el neko para comenzar a deleitar la parte más sensible del cuerpo.

--E-Eiji!!...- gimió enredando sus manos en los cabellos rojizos, comenzando a encorvar su espalda ante el placer que sentía.

El pelinegro gritaba suavemente mientras que Eiji disfrutaba ante los gemidos que provocaba. Syuichirou calló en cuenta que Kikumaru aun no había disfrutado por lo que separo un poco al neko levantándole la cabeza, a la mirada de duda de este solo le contesto con una tierna sonrisa.

Y de un rápido movimiento lo coloco debajo suyo, quitándole de una las prendas que le restaba. Lo beso aprovechando su distracción en este para penetrar con sus dedos la virgen entrada.

Su lazo de inmediato fue roto por un suave quejido de dolor por parte del oji-azul, que frunció un poco el ceño.

--Estas bien?- le preguntó suavemente –Si lo deseas podemos-…-

--Iie! No pares…-

--Seguro?- le cuestionó nuevamente besándole la mejilla.

--Estoy… seguro…-

Syuichirou asintió utilizando otro dos dedos más, moviéndolos en forma circular en su lugar. Provocándole gemidos a su pareja, tanto de dolor como de placer, pero a medida que se acostumbraba estos se tornaban solamente placenteros.

--Estas listo?-

--H-Hai…- murmuro con voz ida.

Oishi asintió, a lo que saco sus dedos permitiéndole al joven girarse. El oji-verde con cuidado comenzó a introducir su sexo provocándole fuertes gemidos. Y de una sola embestida llego al borde, soltando ambos un fuerte suspiro, Kikumaru soltó lágrimas compartidas entre los sentimientos contradictorios.

--Estas… bien?-

--Hai… no… te detengas…-

El movimiento de sus cuerpos comenzó a tornarse de una forma rítmica, compartiendo el placer que se estaba brindando. El crujido de la cama era acompañado por los sonoros suspiros de sus nombres que los incitaba cada ves a subir la velocidad.

Oishi tomo el sexo de kikumaru comenzándolo a masturbar, tratando de que el pelirrojo llegará hasta su limita, cosa que parecía estar apunto de cumplirse.

Con una ultima envestida Oishi encorvo su espalda hacía atrás, llegando al clímax. Mientras que Eiji gritó de placer sintiendo el liquido en sus entrañas, lo que provoco en si la llegada a su limite.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, Oishi sobre el cuerpo menor. Mientras que sus respiración trataban de llegar al punto normal. Syuichirou abandono el interior de su novio besándole la mejilla suavemente, se dejo caer a su lado boca arriba.

--ari-gato… Syuichirou-kun…- le murmuro Eiji acurrucándose a su lado.

Oishi le sonrió abrazándolo.

--Iie… arigato a ti por amarme…-

El taheño ronroneo suavemente acariciando su mejilla como cual gatito.

--E-Eiji o.o…-

--hai?-

--Ya son más de las 10:30 u//ù…-

--Nani?- gritó incorporándose de pronto, cuando una fuerte incomodidad lo obligo a encorvarse un poco.

--Eiji!?-

"_Ahora entiendo a Syusuke cuando me dice que en parte es dolorosa su relación TToTT"_

--Estoy bien… no te preocupes… n.ñU-

€€€ **No soñaremos más €€€**

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando pasar a cierto chico de peculiar carácter, algunas muchachas lo miraron ensoñadas. Pero Syusuke solo se limito a acercarse a Kunimitsu que leía tranquilamente un libro en su lugar.

Ninguno de los dos articulo palabra alguna entre ellos, Fuji tomo una silla sentándose en frente de su boucho. Que cerro su libro prestando atención a los ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente.

--Por que estas molesto?-

--Molesto? Yo? n.ñ, para nada- mascullo entre dientes.

Kunimitsu arqueo una ceja mirándolo con incredulidad.

--Yuuta esta saliendo con la cosa morada ¬.¬-

Tezuka se acomodo los lentes sin saber exactamente que contestarle. No se imaginaba algo así del hermano menor de Syusuke y el capitán de la St. Rodolph.

--Por lo visto a los Fuji les gusta los capitanes…- le dijo con una media sonrisa, intentando bajar el enojo del castaño.

Cosa que logro sacándole una pequeña carcajada, Syusuke rozo sus manos de manera inocente.

--Y tal ves… no se realmente que tienen los boucho… tal ves le pregunte a… ¿Atobe?-

El de anteojos solo le sonrió levemente, entrelazando sus dedos en un acto sutil. Algo que alegro bastante al otro joven.

--Ayer me mando un mensaje Eiji… algo sobre Oishi y el XD-

--Eh?- preguntó sin entender nada de lo que hablaba.

--Al parecer no seremos la única pareja en Seigaku… Eiji y Oishi ya son pareja n.n-

€€€ **Iremos de la mano mientras estamos perdidos €€€**

--Kyaaaa se hace tarde ...- gritó Eiji tratándose de abrochar la camisa como podía.

Oishi no dijo nada, era verdad, hace más de dos horas que debieron estar en el colegio.

Pero en aquellos instantes no había lugar al arrepentimiento, aunque realmente no lo estaba. Una suave sonrisa se formo en sus labios mirando a Kikumaru que aun peleaba con su camisa.

Se le acerco besándole la mejilla y ayudándole a ponérsela adecuadamente.

El pelirrojo se quedo más tranquilo ante la acción, con una dulce sonrisa le daba las gracias a Syuichirou.

--Será mejor irnos si queremos llegar al menos a la tercera hora…-

€€€ **Y Comenzaremos a andar hasta el alba cruel €€€**

--Es raro que Kikumaru-sempai no viniera… o.o.- mencionó Horio llamando la atención de los titulares.

--Es verdad, tampoco vino Oishi-sempai- esta ves fue Momoshiro el que habló.

Syusuke sonrió de manera complacida, no había charlado con el neko, pero con el mensaje que Eiji le había mandado notificándole que era pareja del vice-capitán era más que suficiente para la imaginación saber el por que de su ausencia.

El demás solo lo miraron sin entender muy bien, exceptuando a Kunimitsu que le dio un cierto escalofríos, su instinto ya le decía mas o menos que pasaba por la mente de su pareja.

--FU-JI-KO!!! n0n- se escucho una melodiosa voz, y de inmediato Eiji Kikumaru estaba colgado del cuello de su mejor amigo.

--Ohayoo Eiji-kun…- le contesto el castaño acariciándole la cabeza.

De inmediato apareció el pelinegro que tomo asiento al lado de su novio, que no perdía aquella sonrisa y suave sonrojo de su cara. Tezuka lo observo de reojo, y sintiéndose sinceramente feliz por la pareja.

--Y neko-chan, la pasaste bien la noche?- Preguntó tensai sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta, después de todo el feroz sonrojo por parte de la pareja de oro los delataba.

--Coff… coff…- tocio un poco el morocho llamando la atención –Eiji y yo… somos pareja…-

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre la mesa de Seigaku, algunos lo observaban seriamente asombrados, mientras que otro solamente sonría de forma amplia, siendo este solo el caso de Syusuke.

--Que? O.o- Momoshiro pregunto aun sorprendido.

Eiji bajo un poco su mirada horriblemente apenado, no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de los demás, pensaba que sería más fácil. Oishi trago duro al ver que los demás aun lo miraban raro, giró un poco su vista viendo como Kunimitsu le sonreía levemente, al igual que Syusuke. Tomando las fuerzas y confianza necesarias sonrió de su forma característica apoyando su mano en el hombro de su neko.

--Valla… los felicito…- Kawamura les dijo al fin saliendo de su trance.

--Esto mejorará un 79 en su rendimiento como dobles…- Inui les sonrió de manera sincera acomodándose los anteojos.

--Ahora si son una verdadera "goleen pair"- Fuji le dijo posando su cara en sus manos entre lazadas.

--Fhsss…- asintió Kaidoh a su sempai.

Kikumaru a medida que decían los comentarios recobraba su carácter común, sonriéndoles a todos. Realmente aquello le estaba brindando mucho apoyo en su interior, al igual que Oishi, auque ahora respiraba tranquilo.

Un estudiante que pasaba cerca de allí escucho la conversación, y la molestia se notaba claramente en sus facciones contraídas en disgusto.

--Que asco…- murmuro entre dientes.

€€€ **La verdad debe andar en algún lugar en el mundo real €€€**

Las clases se habían desarrollado en total normalidad para los regulares, de por si las escenas que demostraban Eiji y Oishi no eran muy distintas a las de antes, por lo que pasaban totalmente desapercibido.

La hora del entrenamiento había llegado, los titulares corrían alrededor de las canchas de tennis. Aunque cada uno luchará por no llegar al ultimo, bajo la amenaza del nuevo jugo de Sadaharu.

Para agradecimiento de algunos, Syusuke tranquilamente llego al último ya que no debía esforzarse al máximo bajo sus condiciones _(a pesar que le prohibían jugar, al menos le gustaba entrenar un poco)_ por lo cual no bebió el sumo.

En esos momentos les tocaba estirar los músculos, ayudándose de a dos.

--No puedes hoy TT-TT?-

--Iie… gomenasai neko-chan, pero tengo reunión de comité de alumnos, y como delegado no puedo faltar- le dijo serió el oji-verde, realmente le costaba alejarse del pelirrojo, aunque fuera solo por una tarde.

--Esta bien u.ù… Pero por eso mañana me comprarás un helado owo!-

--jaja esta bien n.n-

Mientras que en la banca se mantenía quieto Fuji, con su mueca reconocida miraba a todos lados tranquilo. Tezuka estaba parado al lado de la banca, fijándose que todos cumplieran con sus deberes.

Pero fuera de cualquier mueca de seriedad en el boucho, en su interior aun sentía cierta desesperación por los análisis de aquella mañana. Debería hacerlo de vuelta con Syusuke sin que este se enterara.

€€€ **Encendiéndonos en nuestras noches de silencio €€€**

--Estas seguro?- preguntó un hombre de cabellos plateados.

--Claro que si, lo escuche hoy en el almuerzo… Ese tal Kikumaru y Oishi, la pareja de dobles… realmente no se como pueden aun estar vivos… por Dios es asqueroso eso!!- gritó el chicó girando su rostro en total desaprobación.

--Eiji Kikumaru eh?... lo eh visto antes…- respondió nuevamente el mayor con una sonrisa enmarcando sus labios –déjamelo a mi hermanito… le aremos una visita y verás que se le quitarán las ganas de los hombres…- se incorporo marcando con lujuria su gesto.

--Hagan lo que quieran, esas clases de personas no me interesan en lo mas mínimo… se merecen lo peor…-

--Ok!-

El estudiante vio como su hermano sacaba un celular llamando rápidamente sin perder su expresión.

--malditos gay…- bufo por lo alto.

€€€ **Seguramente hasta ahora €€€**

Ryoma suspiro acomodándose su gorra intentando no ver a la cara a su superior, que desde hace más de media hora le pedía ir a tomar un helado.

--Tengo que entrenar…- Fue su respuesta breve.

--Onegai o´chibi!- pidió nuevamente Eiji, pero solo obtuvo una nueva negativa de parte del pequeño.

Echizen luego de una reverencia se marcho del lugar, al igual que los demás lo habían hecho hace rato. Kikumaru se cruzó de brazos con un puchero, realmente odiaba a andar solo.

El pelirrojo sin ganas tomo su bolso de tennis colocándoselo en el hombro, y con pasos pesados se encamino a la salida de las canchas. Cuando en frente suyo aparecieron tres personas.

--Disculpa aquí entrena Seigaku?-

--Hai, pero hace rato que termino las practicas- le respondió con cierta duda en su voz.

--Ahh… y el boucho no esta ya?- preguntó el segundo.

--Iie…-

El último sonrió de manera más perversa acercándosele un poco –entonces vendrás con nosotros pequeño gatito…-

Eiji dejo caer su bolso de la impresión, el mayor de inmediato le tiro un golpe que fue fácilmente esquivado por el joven acróbata, pero no noto como el otro se colocaba detrás suyo tomándolo rápidamente. El mayor sonrió complacido al verlo ya atrapado.

Kikumaru en fallos intentos trato de liberarse, algo que a la contextura del otro se le estaba haciendo imposible.

--Con que te gustan los hombres e gato?-

Con aquello dicho un fuerte escalofríos le recorrió todo el cuerpo tensándose de inmediato. Y más aun cuando el mayor le tomo del rostro acercándolo peligrosamente –Eres lindo… nos servirás para entretenernos un rato…-

--I-Iie… onegai… no…- comenzó a murmurar desesperado.

--Shh… no te portes mal si no te castigaremos…-

--Ayuda… por favor… que alguien me ayude!!!- gritó fuera de si ante el miedo, más nadie lo escuchaba.

--Te dije que te callarás!- gritó colérico golpeándolo en la mejilla, lo que le provoco una cortadura en la comisura de sus labios, haciéndolo sangrar –Si no te callas será peor!!- nuevamente su tono subió, y rapadamente tomo el rostro del menor besando sus labios, mordiéndole ferozmente y haciéndole sangrar.

Eiji estaba perdido en un estado de shock total, cuando el mayor le indico a los otros dos llevarlo al los vestidores.

--O-Oishi…- susurró comenzando a llorar a medida que las cosas subían más en la complicación.

A pesar que intentará huir lo tenían fuertemente atado, además que si se quería mover lo golpeaba.

"_Iie… Oishi… Onegai… ayudame… ¡¡__Syuichirou!!"-_

€€€ **Solamente quiero estar a tu lado ¿eso esta mal? €€€**

Un fuerte escalofríos le recorrió tanto a Oishi como a Syusuke que estaba en la casa de Kunimitsu, este de inmediato miró a su pareja que había palidecido.

--Suke, estas bien…-

Tensai directamente no contesto y saco su celular marcando el número de Eiji. Pero de inmediato le saltaba a la casilla de voz.

--Syusuke!!- gritó Tezuka al verlo comenzar a toser. Se le acerco tratando de ayudarlo, pero cada ves más fuerte se hacía esta. –Suke…-

--esto-y… coff… coff… bien… no te preocupes…- le dijo intentando sonreír, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido comenzando a escupir sangre.

Kunimitsu le limpio un poco el rostro, mientras que bajaba un poco la mirada. Le dolía tanto verlo en aquel estado, y para el colmo que no podía hacer nada. Poco a poco la tos comenzó a disminuir relajando un poco su cuerpo.

El boucho lo observo de reojo recordando sus análisis, y sin decir alguna palabra alguna tomo el rostro de Syusuke y comenzó a besarlo dulcemente, como si fuera la primera ves.

Fuji de inmediato le correspondió abrazándolo.

Kunimitsu recostó a su pareja en la cama _(están en la habitación de Syusuke) _mientras que comenzaba a besarlo suavemente.,

--nunca me dejes…- le susurró Kunimitsu al oído.

--Jamás…- le contesto con delicadeza, enredado sus manos en los cabellos castaños.

€€€ **Abrázame fuerte y dime que esta bien, aunque sea una vil mentira €€€**

--Eiji…-

Syuichirou miraba inquieto como el presidente de la comisión hablaba en frente, o podía mantenerse tranquilo. Una fuerte opresión en el pecho simplemente no lo dejaba concentrarse, golpeando suavemente el lápiz en la mesa miraba el reloj deseando que el tiempo pasara.

Saco su celular bajo la mesa viendo si no tenía alguna llamada, pero su buzón estaba totalmente vació.

De inmediato se incorporo y tras disculparse por la interrupción salio del salón comenzando a caminar por los pasillos del colegio. Su mirada verde no dejaba a de analizar todo lo que pasaba, y a medida que no encontraba nada comenzaba a correr y desesperarse.

--Eiji…-

"_No… Suélteme por favor!!!"_

Oishi paro en seco, una imagen no muy grata se viso en su mente. La voz de Kikumaru en medio de llanto lo desesperaba aun más, saco nuevamente su móvil, pero cualquier llamada fallaba.

Bajo las escaleras yendo a las canchas con la esperanza de verlo entrenando, mas solo encontró el bolso de su novio en el suelo. Giró su cuerpo viendo los vestidores.

Con pasos inseguros se comenzó a acercar sintiendo ruidos, la fuerte opresión incremento al sentir los ruegos de su pareja en medio de llantos y sonidos de golpes. Oishi abrió a la puerta quedando totalmente estático ante la visión.

--Oishi!!!!-

€€€ **No me dejes en esta oscuridad €€€**

_Continuará…_

_**Hola!!! 0 lo deje muy dramático!! No saben cuanto me dolió hacerle eso a Eiji-kun!! Pero cuando me puse a pensar claramente las cosas sería injusto que Zuka y Fuji la tuvieran difícil y ellos como cualquiera. Quería reflejar los problemas que suelen suceder tras alguna relación así. Y más cuando aun hoy esta la discriminación a los yaoi u.ù-**_

_**Luego de unas pequeñas vacaciones en Brasil estoy de vuelta!! Y no se preocupen que tengo la mitad del siguiente capitulo ya escrito! **_

_**Las cosas jamás son fáciles, y si en verdad las deseas debes pelear por ellas…**_

_**Ese sería más o menos el resumen de todo mi fic n.n.**_

_**Ah por cierto!! Mil gracias Misao-chan que me ayudo mucho con este capitulo, arigato mi o´chibi!!! Sos la mejor!! n0n**_

_**Y obviamente gracias a todos ustedes que me siguen apoyando en este fic, recuerden que si hay un final feliz!!-**_

SuMiKo hoi hoi: Ohayoo!!! o.o, Fuiste la primera en dejarme un mensaje! Muchas gracias!! Y si, Kunimitsu-kun es demasiado lindo!! Yo quiero uno! Mucha sgracias por tus halagos, realmente espero que este capitulo te allá gustado que trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude! (aunque me costo un montón hacerlo eso a Eiji) Bueno, sus fic´s son geniales! Los leí en su mayoría y no tiene que ponderes mal Sumiko-san n.n. Nos leemos luego!

Puroppu: Ohayoo!! Como ves Tezuka por ahora no esta enfermo, pero eso también lo mete en líos o.o!, Muchas gracias por tus palabras, este fic solo esta hecho para que las lectoras lo disfruten, y espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Nos leemos luego, matta-ne!

Ivy: jajaja Hola! Es verdad, el plan era contagiarlo, aunque esa fue la petición de Kunimitsu, aunque se me hace que le salio mal el plan o.oU, de todas formas el fic sigue y no te preocupes que a pesar que yo sea dramática y sádica no los matare!! XD Espero que te allá gustado n.n

killuki-coni: Es verdad!! En parte te da pena que se contraje y que no . , pero por el momento Kunimitsu se salvo XD ya veremos con se va desarrollando las cosas. Aquí el problema ahora se concentro en la Golden XD, además mucha sgracias por tu mensaje a mi msn, realmente me agrado mucho recibirlo y me alegro bastante. Perdona realmente el retrazo de la continuación u.ùU y no sabes cuanto me alegra que a todos les guste, es un enorme placer seguir escribiendo n.n. Cualquier cosa mi msn es naomi (guión bajo) hiwatari (arroba) hotmail (punto) com, matta-ne!

Hio Ivanov: Si Kunimitsu y Syusuke son lo más lindo!! Y Ya viste que Eiji no es tan inocente como aparenta, aunque realmente me dolió hacerle sufrir ahora- Espero que te allá gusta el capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente, Matta-ne!

Nadin268: Ohayoo!! Gommen por el suspenso jaja! Y si, Kunimitsu izó de Uke por una ves XD, aunque a mi también se me hacía muy difícil imaginármelo, pero lo necesitaba para el desarrollo de la historia n.n. y si, faltan pocos capítulos pero como ves no es para nada fácil, aunque sinceramente hay veces que la vida es así n.n, Como no responder su mensaje? para mi es un honor recibir los mensaje porque me demuestra que debo seguir y me alienta a continuar, y domo arigato por tu mensaje a mi correo electronico! muchas gracias n.n

anyechan : Muchas gracias!! y mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero como estaba de viaje se me hacía imposible actualizar, espero que la demora realmente valga la pena, si no le pido disculpas u.ù, espero que este capi te allá gusta, nos leemos luego matta-ne!

Rina Sayata: Con tus palabras me basta, solo te podría responder que mil gracias por leer mi fic, domo arigato.

Umi Minamino: Los deseos nunca llegan tarde, muchas gracias y espero que la pases bien este año. Este fic esta hecho para el publico, me alegra que te guste!! 0, no falta mucho para el final así que espero que te siga gustando. Bye Bye!

Akatsuki KOu;: Domo arigato!! No importa, con tan que te guste estoy feliz! En si se me hace que ago llorar con mis fic´s jajaja n.nU, espero que te siga gustando que lo ago con mucho entusiasmo!! Matta-ne!

Misao Siao : O´chibi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n0n Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y sobre todo por tu gran ayuda!! Realmente me sirvio de mucho!! Sos una genial total amiga! En brasil me fue bien y vine con todo para escribir!! (si la maquina me deja -.-U) Aqui tienes la continuacion y cuando antes publicaré el siguente capitulo que ya falta poco para el final XD, Saludos para kazuki-sempai!!

_**Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy, espero poder regresar pronto, además que tengo un nuevo fic en mente de la ZukaxFuji, además de dos historias nuevas de Tenimyu. **_

_**Con mis sinceros agradecimiento me despido de todos.** _

_**Naomi Hiwatari Kon**_

_**Sayounara Bye Bye**_


	6. Retos de la vida

**Demuéstrame que me amas**

**Autora:** Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov

**Capitulo**: 6 Los cosas de la vida

**Deaclaimer:** Aunque llore ¬.¬, aunque grite ò.o, aunque ruegue u.ù The Prince Of Tennis, Tennis no Ouhijisama o El príncipe del Tennis no me pertenece TToTT, si alguien cree que si, ya sabe cual es mi sueño ñ.ñ

**Palabras en japonés:**

**Hai: **Si

**Iie: **No

**Demo:** pero…

**Gommen: **Lo siento, perdón

**Neko: **gato

**Tensai: **prodigio

**Boucho: **capitán

**Kuso: **maldición

**Onegai: **por favor

**Arigato: **gracias

**Sayounara: **adiós

**Hoi, hoi: **sonido que normalmente hace Eiji, no tiene significado literal.

**Nyaaa: **Eiji imita ese sonido de un gato, sería un maullido.

**Ai shiteru: **Te amo

**Hane: **hasta luego

**Ohayoo:** Buenos dias

**Nani?:** Como?

**Ai Shiteru:** te amo

**Syusuke no baka:** Syusuke, sos un tonto.

**Okazzan:** Madre

**Aniki: **Hermano mayor

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Nosotros solo creíamos e la inocencia de aquellos días**

**Y a medida que el tiempo pasa todo se borra de nuestras mentes**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

--Eiji…-

Syuichirou miraba inquieto como el presidente de la comisión hablaba en frente, no podía mantenerse tranquilo. Una fuerte opresión en el pecho simplemente no lo dejaba concentrarse, golpeando suavemente el lápiz en la mesa miraba el reloj deseando que el tiempo pasara.

Saco su celular bajo la mesa viendo si no tenía alguna llamada, pero su buzón estaba totalmente vació.

De inmediato se incorporo y tras disculparse por la interrupción salio del salón comenzando a caminar por los pasillos del colegio. Su mirada verde no dejaba a de analizar todo lo que pasaba, y a medida que no encontraba nada comenzaba a correr y desesperarse.

--Eiji…-

"_No… Suélteme por favor!!!"_

Oishi paro en seco, una imagen no muy grata se viso en su mente. La voz de Kikumaru en medio de llanto lo desesperaba aun más, saco nuevamente su móvil, pero cualquier llamada fallaba.

Bajo las escaleras yendo a las canchas con la esperanza de verlo entrenando, mas solo encontró el bolso de su novio en el suelo. Giró su cuerpo viendo los vestidores.

Con pasos inseguros se comenzó a acercar sintiendo ruidos, la fuerte opresión incremento al sentir los ruegos de su pareja en medio de llantos y sonidos de golpes. Oishi abrió a la puerta quedando totalmente estático ante la visión.

--Oishi!!!!-

Las piernas directamente no le respondía, su mente solo podía quedarse en blanco ante aquella escena. Cuando un nuevo grito de dolor de su novio lo hizo reaccionar. Sacudió su cabeza, y sin pensarlo siquiera se acerco haciendo voltear a uno de los sujetos, le dio un golpe certero en la mejilla haciéndolo caer.

Los demás reaccionaron soltando al pelirrojo y tomando sus ropas, uno saco una navaja dirigiéndose donde Syuchirou, pero este logro esquivarla, no tanto ya que su mejilla había sido finamente marcada por el filo, pero aprovechando el movimiento lo golpeo en la nuca haciéndolo caer.

Los otros dos, se incorporaron rápido tomando al que se había desmayado y saliendo corriendo del lugar.

Un silencio cubrió el lugar, Oishi solo podía ver el cuerpo desnudo de su novio en el suelo frió. Tapo su boca intentando mantenerse firme, suspiro prometiéndose a si mismo que no lloraría, debía ser muy fuerte.

Se acerco al pelirrojo hincándose a su lado, cuando quiso tocarlo este comenzó a temblar y topar su rostro que era marcado por lagrimas y golpes. El corazón del pelinegro se encogió, oprimiéndole su pecho. Negó suavemente reteniendo sus lágrimas, ahora su pareja lo necesitaba y debía ser fuerte por los dos.

--Eiji…-

--Syuichirou!! Por favor ayúdenme!! Ya no me toquen mas!! Por favor!!- gritaba el pelirrojo totalmente perdido y en estado de shock. El cuerpo del menor temblaba notoriamente mientras que de sus heridas aun fluía sangre.

--Estoy aquí Eiji… Ellos ya no están…- le dijo con una voz suave, intentando que esta misma no se quebrase.

--Syu-chirou…- murmuro destapándose.

--Hai neko… Ya estoy aquí…-

--Syuchirou!!!- grito incorporándose a pesar de los golpes solo para abrazarlo.

El vice-capitán le correspondió levemente, tratando de no lastimarlo mas. Cuando noto en el suelo sangre por todos lados, cerro un poco sus ojos con rabia, sintiendo el cuerpo de su novio temblar. De su chaqueta saco su móvil marcando a un numero de emergencias.

--Por favor una ambulancia al Seishun Gaken… ha ávido una violación…-

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**En este mundo todo desaparece**

**Tarde o temprano lo hacen**

**Lentamente…**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Syusuke apretó fuertemente entre sus dedos la sabana, de sus labios se escapo un sonoro gemido contrayendo un poco su cuerpo por el placer. Kunimitsu subió un poco en camino de besos dejando marcado todo el vientre y pecho de su amante.

En la habitación el calor había subido desde hace momentos, al igual que en ambos cuerpos que se atrevían a rozarse sensualmente aumentando su éxtasis. Las ropas ya estaban esparcidas por el suelo, dejándose a ambos amantes disfrutarse sin obstáculos.

Cuando un sonido los distrajo, Fuji fijo sus ojos entre-abiertos en el móvil que sonaba con insistencia.

--Ya dejara de sonar…- Le susurro sensualmente siguiendo con sus toques el mayor.

Mas a pesar que barias minutos habían pasado el sonido no dejaba de emitirse.

El tensai se incorporo un poco corriendo a su novio, le sonrió como respuesta antes de tomar el celular de Kunimitsu notando que la llamada provenía de Syuichirou.

--Moshi moshi?- Contesto tapándose un poco.

Tezuka se levanto tomando sus ropas mientras que miraba de reojo a su pareja, cuando noto que esta se palidecía y abría sus ojos aterrado.

--S-si... De inmediato vamos… si, si… Matta-ne…-

El boucho se acerco a el al verlo tan pálido y sobre todo aterrado. Syusuke dejo a un lado el teléfono comenzando a tomar sus ropas y vestirse rápidamente.

--Suke que ocurre?- Pregunto extrañado por el comportamiento de este.

--Eiji… fue violado…- murmuro apenas apretando fuertemente sus puños.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Lo nuestro también hará lo mismo?**

**Con el tiempo se borrara y esfumara?**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

--Las cosas parecen haberse puesto en contra de Seigaku…- Susurro Inui dejando de lado su cuaderno.

Ninguna de las personas allí presente se atrevió a contestarle, en su interior todos sabían que era verdad. Todos los titulares se encontraban alli, incluyendo a la entrenadora Sumire que solo guardaba silencio, intentando mantener la compostura. Kaido golpeaba impacientemente sus dedos contra el borde del asiento ante la asmosfera creada, y Taka-san solo miraba a todos preocupado.

Ryoma apretó fuerte la manga de su bolso, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Suspiro frustradamente, la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Si solo hubiera acompañado a su sempai pelirrojo a la heladería posiblemente no hubiera pasado nada de aquello y no estarían en el hospital. Echizen estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, solo cuando Momoshiro le saco la gorra reacciono. Dirigió su mirada gatuna al mayor que solo le sonrió levemente tratando de brindarle confianza.

--No fue tu culpa…- le susurro forzando un poco su gesto ante la tristeza del menor.

El príncipe asintió, comenzando a sollozar suavemente, su sempai no tardo en abrazarlo dejando que se descargase.

Syusuke sonrió levemente al ver la escena, giro un poco sus ojos viendo a su novio, que hablaba con la policía. Ante los testimonios de Oishi había sido fácil ubicar a los culpables de lo sucedido.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Pero aquella amistad que forjamos**

**Es fuerte y quiero creer que… Sobrevivirá…**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Las maquinas sonaban suavemente en la habitación, Oishi no despegaba su vista de su novio que aun se mantenía inconsciente.

Con delicadeza guió su mano a la mejilla que era cubierta por barias vendas que retenían la sangre, con sumo cuidado acaricio aquella parte corriendo unos cuantos cabellos caoba despejando el rostro.

Mientras que poco a poco los ojos azules se comenzaron a abrir temblando un poco sus iris, Oishi reacciono de inmediato sonriéndole calidamente.

--Syuichi…rou…- mascullo antes que de sus ojos comenzaran a descender lágrimas.

--Eiji… ya todo esta bien… Ya no te harán nada…-

Kikumaru no podía retener sus ganas de llorar, se sentó un poco en la cama con dificulta mirando a su pareja de manera suplicante.

--Lo nuestro… esta mal?-

Un fuerte escalofríos le recorrió al cuerpo del moreno ante aquellas palabras, bajo un poco su mirada sin atreverse a contestarle.

--Claro que no…-

--Entonces… por que… nadie quiere que este a tu lado?...- mascullo soltando suaves sollozos.

Oishi lo abrazo con delicadeza, intentando no quebrarse, ahora el taheño lo necesitaba mas que nunca. Le acaricio con delicadeza secándole las lágrimas.

--A-Aunque… nadie lo quiera, ten por seguro que siempre te voy a amar… -

El pelirrojo se aferro fuertemente a el, mientras que Oishi solo deseaba que toda tortura terminara.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Ciertamente, esto es como un cristal**

**Que algún día se romperá pero no…**

**Diré "adiós"**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

-El boucho y todos mis sempais se quedaran…-

"_Esta bien… Trata de descansar un poco aunque sea si Ryoma? Mañana temprano te pasare a dejar ropa limpia"_ La voz de Rinko se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

--Hai…-

"_Seguro que te iras a la casa de tu novia pequeño!"_

Echizen bufo, al parecer su padre le había quitado el teléfono a su progenitora, sin ganas de escuchar lo que decía cerro su celular tirándolo dentro de su bolso sin darle importancia. Se acerco a los demás, notando que su capitán estaba solo.

--Y Fuji-sempai?- le pregunto a Momoshiro.

--Se fue a hablar por un teléfono público… pero ya tardo demasiado…-

Kunimitsu se incorporo y ante la mirada de los demás se alejo del lugar sin mencionar ni una palabra, después de todo los demás ya sabían lo suyo con Syusuke y lo aceptaban, que mas necesitaba?

Mientras que por su parte el tensai mantenía sus ojos abiertos y apretando sus puños, bufo un poco ante las replicas de su madre por el teléfono.

--Madre! Es por Eiji… No tiene nada que ver con Kunimitsu!... Claro que estará el… pero…. No!! Es por Eiji!- grito en forma suplicante, con furia colgó el comunicador quedando unos segundos pensativo.

--Te iras?- La voz de su pareja detrás suyo lo sobresalto un poco.

--Iie…- sonrió, que aunque fuera de manera falsa relajo sus facciones –hablare con Yuuta para que le avise a mi hermana…-

El de lentes noto la falsedad en la mueca, por lo que lo tomo del rostro besándolo rápidamente. Y sin mas salio del lugar yéndose a la sala de espera. Fuji no pudo reprimir una sonrisa verdadera.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Pasamos muchos problemas**

**Todos juntos los superamos**

**Y avanzamos**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

--Iie onegai!!!- grito tomando fuertemente a Oishi.

--Tranquilo neko… No pedo quedarme contigo a la noche…Tu madre se quedara…-

--Pero… Ellos volverán!! Syuichirou no quiero que me toquen de vuelta!!- grito nuevamente abrazándose a si mismo perdiendo toda clase de brillo en sus ojos.

El oji-verde no pudo contestarlo, mientras que la enfermera aprovecho la distracción del pelirrojo para colocarle en el suero un calmante, en cuestión de segundos el joven estaba suavemente dormido. El vice-capitán hizo una leve reverencia ante la señorita antes de salir del lugar.

Paso por un pasillo que dividía las salas, dejando en el proceso la bata de higiene que se requería para permanecer en el lugar. Apenas cruzo la puerta el primero en saltar fue el tensai.

--Como esta Eiji?-

Syuichirou bajo un poco su cabeza.

--Tiene cierta hemorragias internas, aparte del daño que lograron hacerle al… penetrarlo…-El moreno bajo su mirada costándole hablar -Aun esta con miedo, y en ciertas veces podrá quedar en estado de shock por los recuerdes… Me dijeron que al menos tiene que estar aquí una semana…-

Oishi se apoyo en la pared dejando que su cuerpo se deslizar quedando sentado en el suelo, su cuerpo le pedía descanso a pesar que su mente le negase.

--gomenasai…-

--Eh?- murmuro Syusuke sin comprender.

--No… pude proteger a Eiji… Lo defraude…- recogió sus piernas escondiendo un poco su rostro.

Kunimitsu se le acerco posando su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

--Lo hiciste bien… Eiji te ama a pesar de todo… fuiste fuerte hasta aquí…-

Syuichirou asintió un poco con la cabeza, antes de comenzar a llorar suavemente, las cosas simplemente se le habían escapado de la mano, solo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad antes de volver a la realidad.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Y a pesar de aquello aun estamos juntos**

**¿Acaso esto es malo¿Acaso lo es?**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

--Te lo agradezco mucho…- La señora de largos cabellos rojizos izo una nueva reverencia ante el muchacho.

--…-Syuichirou solo le sonrió levemente a la madre de su novio.

Los titulares ya se habían marchado al colegio, solo Oishi se había quedado con el permiso particular de su madre y ayuda de la entrenadora Sumire.

La señora Kikumaru miro co cierta simpatia al joven, desde tiempo que sospechaba la relación de su hijo con aquel muchacho solo la noche anterior al verlo tan arrepentido de no haber llegado a tiempo con Eiji comprobó sus sospechas.

--Eres un buen chico Oishi-kun… me alegro que seas tu el que este con mi hijo…-

Syuichirou la miro descolocado y sonrojado a la vez, le estaba por decir algo cuando la señora solo le acaricio la cabeza.

--Por favor, quédate al lado de Eiji… el te necesita ahora mas que nunca…-

El oji-verde solo asintió ante lo dicho, para que negar algo que era mas que notorio?

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**La madurez nos alcanza**

**Nosotros aprendemos con ella…**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Una obra de teatro era llevada a cabo en el anfiteatro del colegio, Kaidoh era el encargado de manejar todo. Y Ante la intimidadota mirada del moreno todos cumplían sus órdenes al pie de la letra, logrando que la obra se llevara acabo sin ningún inconveniente. Además que sin que mamushi se enterara Inui cooperaba amenazando a todos con su nuevo zumo.

Ryoma, Momoshiro y Kawamura eran los encargados de toda la decoración y administración en general. Por lo que con muy poco tiempo debían correr de un lugar a otro sirviendo las cosas o controlando.

Tezuka bajo el pedido de Syusuke eran los encargados de la comida que se vendía, llamando gran cantidad de clientes al ver a los "genios" cocinando (Le cumplían el sueño a muchas mujeres :P). Claro esta que Kunimitsu se tenía que encargar de la mayor parte gracias a que su pareja le solía meter ingredientes extraños a la comida.

Aquel día en el Seishun Gakuen había sido más que pesado. El cambio de los clubes les había llevado más tarea de lo que pensaban, dejándoles poco tiempo libre a cada uno de los titulares. Al final del dia habían quedado en ir a visitar a Eiji entrada la noche.

Ya era entrada a la tarde, Syusuke estaba terminando de guardar las cosas, y su pareja miraba inquieto al papel en frente suyo. Suspiro nuevamente golpeando suavemente la mesa con el lápiz, aun no lograba escribir un discurso apropiado para el acto de graduación que cada ves se acercaba mas.

Giro su vista para la ventana viendo la copa de los árboles, dado que estaba en el segundo piso. Se recostó un poco en la silla cuando noto el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

--Ya terminamos todo…- La suave voz de Fuji lo alerto.

Kunimitsu asintió guardando la hoja en el escritorio de Sumire-sensei. Syusuke ignoro este acto, para poder acercarse y sentarse en las piernas del mayor, besándolo ferozmente siendo correspondido por el boucho de la misma manera. Tezuka le acaricio la cintura levantándole la camisa colegial, con un poco de fuerza levanto a Syusuke para acomodarlo sobre el escritorio. Tomo ambas manos de su pareja colocándolas arriba de la cabeza de este, dejándole espacio para poder disgustar mayormente su cuerpo.

Con una mamo desabrocho la camisa tirándola lejos, para poder besar sin obstáculos el pecho reclamándolo como suyo. Los suaves gemidos lo incitaba a seguir, acariciando de forma atrevida el cuerpo del castaño.

Syusuke tiro hacia atrás su cabeza sonrojándose ferozmente al sentir como su amante le quitaba el pantalón prestando atención a su hombría.

--Kunimitsu…- gimió apretando fuertemente sus puños, sintiendo el fuerte asote de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Las ropas de ambos no tardaron en quedar fuera de si en el suelo, dejándolos libres de poder tocarse plenamente. Syusuke se aferro fuerte al borde del escritorio al sentir su cuerpo invadido, los gemidos que le provocaban cada movimiento de su novio lo obligaban a gritar con mas éxtasis el nombre de su acompañante.

Suspiros acompañados de sus nombres pronunciados por los labios ajenos llenaban el lugar. Un sonoro gemido resonó una vez hubieran llegado al clímax. Quedando ambos rendidos.

Kunimitsu comenzó a recoger su ropa recordando que no solo estaba en el colegio, si no también en el despacho de su entrenadora. Tocio un poco antes de girar su vista viendo a su novio de reojo.

"_Solo espero que con esto los análisis me den positivo"_

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**A valorar lo que tenemos y perdemos**

**Recorriendo el camino todos juntos**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, el tiempo paso su marcha tratando de que los chicos pudiera superar sus cosas y seguir una ves mas con sus vidas. El club de tennis ya había tenido su ultima participación en los nacionales llevándose los mejores resultados, a pesar que la golden pair no hubiera podido brillar como siempre ambos dieron lo mejor de si.

Eiji ya se había mejorado de su estado. Aunque aquella alegría que siempre desprendía disminuyo no dejo de lado su sonrisa, después de todo Oishi siempre se mantenía a su lado. Su relación había avanzado en grandes escalas, siendo aceptados por sus familias, solo que luego de aquel incidente no se habían permitido llegar a la intimidad. Aunque esto no había sido impedimento para seguir juntos.

Kikumaru trataba de retomar su vida común, siendo apoyado por todos sus amigos.

Ya se encontraban en época de exámenes, el final del ciclo escolar estaba llegando a su fin, con esto también el final de gran parte de los titulares de Seigaku en su graduación.

Era aun muy temprano, pero Kunimitsu ya había llegado al colegio. Golpeo con frustración su banco sobre los análisis clínicos. Nuevamente se había hecho aquel test, y a pesar que hubiera estado con Syusuke más de una ves aun le daban "negativo".

--Simplemente no tiene lógica…- murmuro entre dientes, pensando detalladamente en las posibilidades.

Guardo los papeles en su maleta, por si alguien llegara, mas quedo unos minutos en total silencio en sus pensamientos, antes que la puerta fuera abierta por su mejor amigo. Syuichirou le saludo con una sonrisa, a lo cual Tezuka solo inclino un poco su cabeza.

--Como esta Kikumaru?-

--Bien… Aun no le gusta andar solo, pero al menos sus heridas ya están totalmente sanadas…-

--El medico no les dijo algo?-

--Iie… Solo que ahora la recuperación depende pura y exclusivamente de el… Al menos… Eiji trata de sobrellevarlo…-

--El es fuerte…-

Oishi se sentó en su banco.

--Lo se n.n…-

Kunimitsu quedo en silencio por unos segundos, luego de dudar mentalmente por unos segundos, cuando saco de su bolso una hoja de papel entregándosela a Syuichirou.

--Es el discurso de fin de año…- le anuncio antes que su amigo lo tomara.

El oji-verde asintió comenzando a leerlo detalladamente, cuando al terminar miro sorprendido al boucho.

--Estas seguro Tezuka?-

--Hai…-

--Me alegro mucho… Fuji y tú merecen lo mejor…-

Kunimitsu sonrió un poco mirando aquella hoja escrita, leyó la ultima frase que le había costado mucho escribir.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Lo que vivimos fue gracias a la amistad**

**El porque estamos aun juntos es por ello**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

--Y que tal estas tu Fujiko?-

--Bien n.n… últimamente no e tenido ninguna recaída… Aunque ya comencé con el tratamiento…- le contesto el castaño sacando sus cosas.

--Ah… o.o-

--Y Eiji-kun ya pudiste estar con Syuichirou?-

--Etto o.o… yo… u.u… iie… Aun me da miedo… no por Oishi… si no cuando alguien me toca me recuerda mucho a ellos…-

--Ve con calma neko… es normal aquel miedo luego de todo lo que sucedió…- lo consoló acariciándole un poco la cabeza.

--ñyaa lo se, pero… Oishi puede aburrirse de mí…-

--Para nada… Dudo que solo por eso Oishi se valla de tu lado, recuerda que el te ama…-

--Lo se… pero simplemente no puedo dejar de creer… que no soy lo suficiente para estar a su lado Fujiko-chan…-

--no hables tonteras Eiji…-le reprocho suavemente –Mañana será el baile de los terceros, y la próxima semana la graduación…-

--Ñyaaa es verdad!!- dijo tirándose hacia atrás en la silla –El tiempo… pasa muy rapido…-

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Y Aunque tendría que decir "adiós"**

**Prefiero que sea un hasta luego.**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

--Syuchirou me cometo algo parecido…-

--Eiji tiene mucha inseguridad por ahora…- dijo pensativo el joven tensai, saliendo del colegio.

Kunimitsu acompañaría a su pareja al hospital, tenia que ir a buscar unos medicamentes que le había recetado el medico y hacerse unos cuantos análisis mas. Mas no caminaron mucho cuando una joven se paro en frente de ellos dos.

--Etto… Syusuke-san… onegai… podría salir con migo?- murmuro la estudiante de pronto, esta estaba sumamente sonrojada y hecho un manojo de nervios.

Fuji abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido, le sonrió levemente, no deseaba dañarla.

--Gomenasai… pero…-

--Esta en pareja?- se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha cortándole la palabra.

Syusuke no sabia que contestarle, giro un poco su cabeza mirando de reojo a Kunimitsu, este trato de pasar con indiferencia la situación, el muchacho de ojos zafiros forzó una sonrisa.

--Iie…-

--Entonces déjeme la posibilidad de salir con usted… Me gusta mucho y yo!... yo…- mascullo bajando su mirada sonrojada –me gustaría que sintiera lo mismo…-

Syusuke sonrió levemente de manera verdadera, acariciándole los cabellos rubios a la chica en frente suyo.

--Sos alguien muy valiente… Pero hay una persona que me gusta mucho… Y… A pesar de todo no puedo olvidarla…-

La colegial bajo un poco su cabeza decepcionada, sintiendo sus ojos humedecer, mas aun formo una sonrisa.

--Espero que le corresponda Syusuke-san, usted es muy bueno… Seria una tonta la que lo dejara pasar…- Le bromeo antes de alejarse.

Dejando un incomodo silencio entre ambos genios, Fuji cerro nuevamente sus ojos antes de retomar su camino, después de todo lo que había pasado jamás había vuelto a hablar con Tezuka de aquel tema.

Mas no pudo avanzar mucho antes que su pareja lo tomara del brazo y con un fuerte impulso lo acercara a si robándole un beso, que le saco el aliento.

--Realmente seria estupido la persona que te dejara ir…- le susurro al oído, besándole suavemente el cuello.

--Mm… Alguien podría vernos boucho…- le contesto de igual forma, reprochándose mentalmente por sus palabras.

--No me importa…- Le contesto antes de acorralo contra la pared –ya nada me importa…-

**Por favor no te partes…**

**Continuara…**

**Tarmine o.o? Al fin pude terminar este capitulo TT n TT Aleluya!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTwTT Luego de escribirlo 5 veces por fin pude publicar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gomenasai nuevamente por la tardanza n.nU Estoy tan ocupada por que dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños de 15 +o+ el 12 de mayo u.u y como es cerca con los preparativos estoy hasta el cuello TToTT además que este capitulo lo tuve que escribir barias veces, gracias a la "ingeniedad" de mis hermanos que me borraban cada dos por tres el capitulo y como baka debía volver a escribirlo ¬.¬ **

**Pero bueno u0u aquí esta la continuación n.n próximo capitulo final n0n, se acaba la historia TTwTT jajajaja bueno dejo de lloriquear por todo n.nU Desde ya MUCHAS GRACIAS por los mensajes que me dejan siempre!!! Son el motivo por el cual sigo! MIL GRACIAS.**

**Por cierto o.o! Tengo dos nuevas historias de la goleen y la ZukaxFuji, que publicare pronto. Espero poder llegar a hacerlo n.n que quiero que esta pareja siempre este firme!!**

killuki-coni: Muchas gracias por tu comentario n0n espero que halla gustado el capitulo y que lo sigas que no falta mucho x.x matta-ne!

amynaoko: Soy muy dramatica ..pero bueno n.n! Lo de Syusuke se descubrira en el proximo capitulo. Me dolio mucho haerle eso a Eiji, pero trate que no sufriera tanto… o que no se notara tanto u.u pero bueno!... Muchas gracias por tu mensaje!

Mimi Tachikawa: "En la vida nada es fácil" lamentablemente es mi frase u.u… Y la rentablemente a la goleen los veía muy felices XD ellos aun tienen que superar una prueba, mientras que la ZukaxFuji cada ves son mas unidos n.n… "Todo saldrá bien" jajaja Matta-ne!!

Ayumi: Es verdad n.nU mil disculpas!!!!!!!! Es que como no tengo animax nunca vi los primeros 65 capítulos, comencé a ver a partir contra la Hyotei, y siempre lo vi como boucho aunque ni idea de donde lo saque .. gomenasai.

anyechan: Muchas gracias por tu comprensión y tus palabras n.n, trato de actualizar lo mas que puedo pero bueno los tiempos no se me dan n.nU de todas formas me esforzare para poder actualizar lo antes posible. Muchas gracias nuevamente, matta-ne!

misao siao: O chibi-chan!!!!!!! n0n –sale corriendo y la apretuja- muchas gracias por tu comentario y por apoyarme siempre en mis locuras TTwTT sos la mejor!!! Espero que te halla gusta el capitulo n0n mira que me seque todo lo que denominan cerebro haciéndolo ¬¬ jajaja n.n nos vemos n.n!!

Rina Sayata: Lamentablemente lo de la discriminación y la violación a las personas yaoi es algo tradicional pero que no se toma consciencia y le dan las espalda, es muy triste que esto se vuelva algo cotidiano u.u… Pero bueno, de a poco se tiene que ir tomando consciencia. Lo de Kunimitsu se sabrá en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por leer n.n

Umi Minamino: Oishi llego n0n… pero no tan a tiempo .. pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede, las cosas no siempre son sencillas u.u… gracias por leer el fic n.n y por tu comentario.

saku-ann: Jajajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario!! Espero que te guste este capi n.n

pilikita-sakura: Jajaja suelen decir "Mas vale tarde que nunca" neh? Muchas gracias por tus palabras, soy de las que piensa que nada esta regalado y que si lo deseas tienes que pelear duramente por ello . que así vale la pena cuando realmente lo consigues. Es una gran satisfacción al llegar a tu meta n.n, Syusuke y Kunimitsu me encantan n0n u siempre quise ponerlos a pruebas. Muchas de las dudas que tienes se saldrán en el próximo capitulo que ya es el final. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y luego de este fic seguiré con otros n0n porque no me gusta que decaiga el yaoi y menos estas parejas tan monas// Nos leemos luego!! Y Gracias por tu mensaje!

SuMiKo hoi hoi: Ohayoo!! Es verdad!! Aquellos que discriminan son la peor escoria que pudiera haber en cualquier lugar, pero lamentablemente en este mundo un existen muchas personas con una mentalidad cerrada. Y A mi pesar no se puede hacer nada, solo tratar de tomar consciencia. Kunimitsu se da cuenta de sus errores, debes en cuando es bueno darse un buen golpe para aprender algunas cosas jajaja . Y a lo cual Syusuke y Oishi percibieron lo de Eiji… Yo suelo ser asi, cuando pasa algo siento mucha presión en el pecho y siempre es una de dos cosas… O paso algo malo… o me tomaran en la clase oral del colegio X.x por lo cual siempre me preocupo. Bueno!! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje que me encanto!! Nos leemos pronto! n.n

Hio Ivanov: Ohayoo Hio-san n.n Tranquila, todo tendrá un final feliz para todos… Solo confía n.n

Akatsuki KOu: Moshi moshi n.n Últimamente suelo ver muchos noticieros o informarse seguido porque mi orientación en el colegio trata de la comunicación. Y descubri gran cantidad de discriminación sobre los homosexuales y que los peores de los casos a lo que pueden llegar a pasar. No quise ser tan explicita con las cosas que suelen pasar, pero lamentablemente hay personas con esa mentalidad tan cruel u.u… Bueno. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te siga gustando el fic n.n Matta-ne!

Eli-chan: Jajaja mas vale tarde que nunca suelen decir n.nU Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic n.n realmente me hace muy bien leer que les gusta o.o! Espero que te siga gustando que solo falta un capitulo n.n Nos leemos!

tatyscor: Jajajajajaja muchas gracias por tu mensaje n.n, sos una gran lectora, yo tambien tome barias veces conciencia de lo mismo que ti n.n solo espero que te siga gustando el fic n.n Nos llemos luego n0n

Chris M Black: Muchas gracias n.n, en verdad no sabes cuanto me alegra que leas mi fic, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Los capítulos normalmente escribo 10 hojas por capi o.o, es que mi mente ya no da para más TTwTT pero bueno XD Muchas gracias nuevamente y espero que te siga gustando. Matta-ne!

Hitomi Tsukino: Hola!! Onegai no me llames como "usted" que me siento vieja u.u… apenas estoy por cumplir los 15 :P jajaja muchas gracias por tu mensaje y espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo n.n. Nos leemos!

Valsed: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje n.n, de cómo se contagio Syusuke-san se vera en el ultimo capitulo n.n solo un poco de paciencia:P Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo. Nos leemos luego n0n matta-ne!

**Ñyaaaaa hasta aquí dejo yo n.n, creo que después del 12 de Mayo poder seguir mis cosas comúnmente, muchas gracias a las personas que siempre me siguen. Son de lo mejor!!!!!!**

**En el proximo capitulo les dare un regalo especial a todas las chicas que vienen leyendo hasta aquí n.n domo arigato!!!**

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon**


	7. Nuestra Existencia

**Demuéstrame que me amas**

**Autora:** Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov

**Capitulo**: 7 "Nuestra existencia"

**Deaclaimer:** Aunque llore ¬.¬, aunque grite ò.o, aunque ruegue u.ù The Prince Of Tennis, Tennis no Ouhijisama o El príncipe del Tennis no me pertenece TToTT, si alguien cree que si, ya sabe cual es mi sueño ñ.ñ

"**Demuéstrame que me amas" "Demuéstrame que me amas"** "**Demuéstrame que me amas** **Demuéstrame que me amas"**

-Sos alguien muy valiente… Pero hay una persona que me gusta mucho… Y… A pesar de todo no puedo olvidarla…-

La colegial bajo un poco su cabeza decepcionada, sintiendo sus ojos humedecer, mas aun formo una sonrisa.

-Espero que le corresponda Syusuke-san, usted es muy bueno… Seria una tonta la que lo dejara pasar…- Le bromeo antes de alejarse.

Dejando un incomodo silencio entre ambos genios, Fuji cerro nuevamente sus ojos antes de retomar su camino, después de todo lo que había pasado jamás había vuelto a hablar con Tezuka de aquel tema.

Mas no pudo avanzar mucho antes que su pareja lo tomara del brazo y con un fuerte impulso lo acercara a si robándole un beso, que le saco el aliento.

-Realmente seria estupido la persona que te dejara ir…- le susurro al oído, besándole suavemente el cuello.

--Mm… Alguien podría vernos boucho…- le contesto de igual forma, reprochándose mentalmente por sus palabras.

--No me importa…- Le contesto antes de acorralo contra la pared –ya nada me importa…-

"**Demuéstrame que me amas" "Demuéstrame que me amas"** "**Demuéstrame que me amas** **Demuéstrame que me amas"**

-Fueron el mejor equipo que hayamos tenido y les deseo lo mejor en la vida de ahora en adelante- Hablo sonriente Sumire.

Todos los novatos comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras que los regulares se mantenían en silencio.

-¿Tezuka, por favor quieres decirles algo antes de anunciar al nuevo capitán?-

El muchacho asintió avanzando en frente de los demás chicos que era su ultima vez en el club, se aclaro un poco la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Seigaku a conseguido a través de sus años un gran prestigio en el tennis, y no dudo que ustedes podrán seguirlo. Confíen en ustedes que son muy capaz- Su voz gruesa denotaba confianza, conmoviendo a sus menores –Este club, nos trajo muchas cosas. Gracias a todos por su cooperación- Bajo la cabeza sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Gracias capitán!- Se escucho en general contestándole el gesto.

-El próximo capitán de Seigaku será Momoshiro Takeshi- Prosiguió llevándose barias miradas de asombros, sin contar que la mas atónita era la de Momo.

Ryoma sonrió de lato codeando a su sempai, haciéndolo reaccionar, agradeció dando por terminado la última clase de tennis de Seigaku para los regulares de tercero. Todos comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, dejando solo a los regulares que apenas mantenían una charla.

-¡Así que ahora me deberán obedecer!- Hablo orgulloso Takeshi sonriendo con confianza.

-Aun te falta mucho- Rió Ryoma dándole la espalda.

-¡¿Qué dijiste enano?!- Gruño entre dientes.

Los mayores miraban la escena sonriendo, y con algo de melancolía en su gesto. Aquellas escenas se le hacia cotidianas por lo que seria difícil alejarse de ellos.

-¿Seguro que hiciste bien Tezuka-boucho?- Bromeo Eiji.

El capitán solo asintió, sin mencionar palabra alguna. Miro de reojo a su pareja notando sus ojos azules abiertos examinaban todo el lugar con cierta tristeza, pero que no se denotaba mucho.

-Bueno chicos, pueden retirarse ya… Los espero mañana a la noche para la fiesta de despedida- Hablo algo abatida Sumire, todos asintieron dirigiéndose a los vestidores, exceptuando a Kaoru e Inui que desde hace barios minutos ya que había desaparecido.

Ryoma y Momoshiro fueron los primeros en retirarse. Kawamura no quería decir palabra alguna, y algo cohibido se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Eiji aun mantenía su uniforme a pesar que ya se había duchado insistiendo que como seria la última vez quería portarlo el mayor tiempo posible. Oishi acomodaba todas sus cosas en el bolso sin dejar nada.

Mientras que Syusuke sentado en una de las bancas observaba tranquilamente como su capitán se terminaba de acomodar.

_Y pensar que aquí comenzó todo_ Su inseparable sonrisa se ensancho ante aquel pensamiento. Entre abrió sus ojos sin perder los movimientos de su amante, los recuerdos vividos allí eran muy latientes y preciados para el prodigio.

-Vamos Eiji- La voz de Oishi resalto entre el silencio.

El pelirrojo asintió saltando y abrazando por la espalda al vice-capitán, ambos se despidieron de la strongest pair, saliendo.

Kunimitsu una vez estuvo listo se sentó al lado del menor, abrazándolo, cosa a lo que no se negó el otro joven acomodándose en su pecho.

-¿Estas triste?- Le pregunto en un susurro, acariciándole el cabello.

-No, se que tenemos que crecer. Solo algo asustado-

El mayor no le contesto, solo con una mano elevo su rostro para poder besarlo sutilmente.

"**Demuéstrame que me amas" "Demuéstrame que me amas"** "**Demuéstrame que me amas** **Demuéstrame que me amas"**

Eiji bostezo largamente acurrucándose más, a su lado Syusuke sonrió acariciándole los cabellos caoba.

-Gracias por acompañarme- Murmuro.

El gatito de Seigaku susurro algo medio dormido, a lo que su amigo interpreto como un "de nada". El sonriente castaño se apoyo un poco más en el respaldo, al fin y al cabo no había dormido mucho aunque no se arrepentía de la velada junto a su boucho.

-¿Syusuke Fuji?-

El prodigio levanto la mano, dejando a Eiji en la sala de espera, la enfermera le pidió esperar al medico. Se sentía algo incomodo, del hospital habían llamado hasta su casa de emergencia pidiéndole que fuera al día siguiente antes de ir al colegio.

La puerta fue abierta dejando pasar a un medico, Syusuke lo saludo cordialmente siendo correspondido por el gesto.

-¿Qué sucede doctor? Pensé que con el tratamiento no lo veiria en un tiempo-

-Ese es el problema Fuji-san, estuve revisando sus análisis y descubrimos unas cosas-

Syusuke lo miro preocupado, noto claramente la dificultad que tenia al hablar el medico. En esos momentos dos doctores más entraron a la habitación aumentando la preocupación del castaño.

Estos hombres solo miraron a Fuji y susurraron un "Lo siento".

Eiji estaba hablando por su celular con Oishi, cuando al ver como su mejor amigo salía de la sala se despidieron. Guardo el aparato al acercarse al castaño que traía el gesto ausente.

-¡Fujiko¿Qué ocurre¿Qué te dijeron?-

El prodigio lo miro brevemente antes de abrazarlo de manera desesperada. El pelirrojo no sabia como reaccionar, solo le correspondió acariciándole la espalda.

"**Demuéstrame que me amas" "Demuéstrame que me amas"** "**Demuéstrame que me amas** **Demuéstrame que me amas"**

-¡Felicidades promoción 2008!-

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras que algunos alumnos lloraban y se abrazaban. Eiji arrastro a Fuji hasta la fila de los otros salones, apenas llego corrió a saltándole a Oishi. Gracias a la cantidad de alumnos podían disimular perfectamente, aunque ellos no lo buscaran.

Syusuke con una sonrisa tranquila se acerco al mayor.

-Felicidades por el mejor promedio, capitán-

Kunimitsu sonrió apenas, abrazándolo fuerte Fuji escondió su rostro entre las ropas, al fin podía estar tranquilo y confiado del amor que sentía su pareja.

-Estuviste llorando- Afirmo el mayor separándose un poco.

-No te preocupes- Sonrió apenas como contestación.

-Tonto, quieres que me quede tranquilo si estuviste llorando- Reprocho el de lentes.

Fuji se sorprendió ante lo dicho, pero antes que pudiera hablar se vio interrumpido.

-¡Chicos¡Felicidades!-

La familia Tezuka se acerco a ellos. Syusuke solo le sonrió de manera tranquila saludando a la familia de su novio antes de marcharse con la suya nos sin antes prometerle a Kunimitsu que hablarían esa noche.

El colegio Seisguk Gackuen había sido el elegido para la fiesta de despedida de en su gran mayoría los titulares de casi todos los colegios. Los profesores se movían bajo la estricta mirada de Sumire que se sentía en su deber que esa noche fuera perfecta.

La tarde se consumió rápido entre ansiedades y preparativos.

En la casa de cierto regular pelirrojo corría de un lado al otro buscando su corbata, mientras que Oishi lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna y mas al notar que la prenda que buscaba su novio estaba justo en frente de su nariz sobre el escritorio. Sin decirle nada se incorporo tomándola y deteniendo a Eiji por el brazo.

-¡Ya es tarde Oishi¡Necesito encontrar esa cosa!- Grito intentando zafarse, pero callo al ver como Oishi ponía la dichosa corbata en su lugar en su cuello. El espacio que los separaba no era muy amplio, dado a que el mayor aun no había quitado sus brazos alrededor de su pareja.

Eiji se acerco mas para poder besarlo, aunque solo fuera sutilmente el gesto tranquilizaba a ambos, al separarse sonrieron mutuamente.

Oishi miró algo confundido cuando las mejillas de Eiji se comenzaron a tornar rojizas, le levanto el rostro ya que las orbes azules parecía querer ignorarlo.

-¿Qué sucede Eiji?- Su tono de voz sonó preocupado.

-Eh… Estado pensando, ya a pasado un tiempo desde que… Tuve el "accidente"- Murmuro apenas.

El moreno asintió apenas, odiaba recordar ese suceso, y pensó que al pelirrojo también. Por eso nunca lo había mencionado hasta ahora.

-Creo que estoy listo-

-¿Listo?- Repitió sin entender muy bien, a lo que solo recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de otro adolescente –No comprendo bien Eiji- Le confeso algo avergonzado.

Kikumaru rió por lo bajo, antes de levantar su rostro y tomar el rostro de Syuchirou, con mucha firmeza beso sus labios de manera apasionada, y con una mano suelta comenzó a acariciar el pecho del mayor por arriba de las ropas. El mayor tardo en reaccionar, respondiendo al beso. Pero poco a poco fue terminándolo.

Sonriéndole dulcemente se separo un poco de él.

-No tienes que obligarte Eiji. Fue una situación muy dura y no quiero presionarte-

El menor negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Es que _quiero_ hacerlo Oishi. Quiero sentirte, quiero que borres sus recuerdos y ser tuyo…-Le susurro besando suavemente su cuello.

Un gran escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al vice-capitán, no solo por sentir los besos, si no también por la voz y el tono en el que Eiji le había hablado. Cerró sus ojos tirando un poco para atrás la cabeza inconscientemente. Una sonrisa felina marco los labios del menor antes aflojar la corbata de su pareja, dándole mas espacio por recorrer.

-E-Eiji… Llegaremos tarde- Murmuro algo ido, a lo que el taheño bufo.

-No me importaría- Le contesto volviéndolo a besar en los labios, de una menea profunda y excitante siendo igualmente correspondido.

Oishi lo acerco mas a su cuerpo, había estado absteniéndose tanto en esos tiempos que ya se le hacia insoportable. Ambos devoraban sus bocas, dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaran. Eiji atrayéndolo del saco ajeno comenzó a retroceder, hasta lograr caer sobre la cama, con su pareja de dobles sobre él.

Apenas se separaron tomaron aire profundamente, a lo que Syuchurou aprovecho para hablar.

-Alguien puede oírnos- Murmuro intentando una ultima vez hacer lo correcto.

-Solo esta mi hermana… Y la puerta esta cerrada con llave- Le contesto sonriendo.

El moreno no pudo mas comenzando a besar su cuello, dejando algunas marcas en lugares específicos, Aflojo la corbata hábilmente mandándola lejos, con sus manos delineo la silueta.

Eiji se estremeció al sentirlo levantar su camisa, y comenzar a marcar aquel lugar. En su mente hurto un recuerdo, sonrisas pervertidas y asquerosas. Sacudió la cabeza, en esos momentos estaba con Oishi. Sintió como sus pantalones eran desprendidos, y sin poder evitarlo grito.

Se tapo inmediatamente la boca, pero Oishi lo había escuchado claramente. Se levanto apenas para poder acercarse al rostro de su novio.

-Esta bien. No te preocupes-

Eiji se levanto de golpe abrazándolo fuertemente escondiendo su rostro entre las ropas.

-Lo siento- Sollozo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No, yo lo siento- Abrazo más fuerte a su pareja.

"**Demuéstrame que me amas" "Demuéstrame que me amas"** "**Demuéstrame que me amas** **Demuéstrame que me amas"**

-Vaya quien diría que pasaría tan rápido el tiempo- Sonrió tímidamente Kawamura.

Tezuka asintió mostrando una leve sonrisa. Giro su rostro observando como todo el lugar estaba decorado de manera única. El salón estaba lleno de los titulares que esa noche dejarían sus colegios al igual que el resto de los equipos para despedirlos. Una gran charla se llevaba acabo, muchos hablaban de sus metas, otros del torneo nacional que había pasado.

-El setenta y cinco por ciento de los titulares se gradúan- Murmuro Inui con su infaltable libreta en las manos.

-¡Seré el capitán¡Seré el capitán!- Andaba saltando Momoshiro aun de facilidad, presumiendo a muchos de los presentes.

Ryoma solo tomaba una bebida cerca de la mesa al igual que Kaidoh que intentaban ignorar a Takeshi.

Pero aun faltaban tres integrantes fundamentales de Seigaku, la aclamada pareja de oro y el prodigio. Tezuka se acomodo los lentes ante la ausencia de este último. Pensaba hablarle antes de que se iniciara el acto de despedida, pero ya era imposible.

-Lamentamos la tardanza- Sonrió el acróbata de Seigaku llegando al lugar con una sonrisa – ¡Mira a todo el mundo!- Rió señalando –La Rokkaku! La Rikkadai! Hoytei también esta- Analizaba mirando a todos lados entusiasmado.

-Buenas noches Tezuka- Saludo mas tranquilo Oishi, el castaño asintió respondiéndole –¿Y Fuji?- Pregunto ante la notoria ausencia.

-Aun no llega- Murmuro intentando disimular su intranquilidad.

-Tezuka-boucho, Sumire-sensei lo necesita cerca del escenario- Anuncio Horio algo apenado acercándoseles.

El castaño mayor solamente asintió, fue cuando noto a su pareja acercarse en medio de la multitud.

-De inmediato voy- Ignorando lo que le decía Horio se acerco a Syusuke –Llegas tarde-

-Lo siento, tuve que pasar por el hospital a retirar algo- Susurro con una suave sonrisa.

-Debo dar el discurso ahora- Hablo sin notar que el prodigio escondía algo detrás suyo –Escúchame atentamente- Pidió sin darle oportunidad de decir nada el capitán se marcho.

Las luces se apagaron centrándose en el pequeño escenario al frente del salón, la silueta de Atobe Keigo hizo aparición, portando un micrófono.

-Escuchen todos que ahora les esta hablando el gran ore-sama-

Se escucharon barios murmullos, pero Atobe prosiguió como si nada.

-Lamento informarles que el discurso no estará a cargo de mi hermosa voz, si no de Tezuka- Anunció dándole espacio al de lentes, que tomo el micrófono.

Hizo una vista general, sus más grandes rivales lo miraban atentamente. Todos en aquel lugar se respetaban y él como el capitán del equipo vencedor en los nacionales le tocaba el discurso.

-Desde que cada uno entro al club de tennis, nadie pensó poder cumplir sus metas. Los entrenamientos, las canchas, las raquetas… El tennis se volvió cotidiano, al igual que nuestras vidas. Dentro de estos grupos, descubrimos como perder juntos, ganar juntos y llegar a la meta al mismo tiempo.

Crecimos con nuestros errores… Y aprendimos a valorar lo que queremos- Un corto suspiro interrumpió su relato, mirando fijamente a una persona entre los presentes- Pero creo… Que muchos me darán la razón, al decir que no solo aprendimos del tennis. Si no también maduramos, aprendimos que es la amistad y el amor-

Unos cuantos murmullos se escucharon nuevamente, mientras que otros simplemente se sonrojaban. Por su lado Eiji apretaba fuertemente la mano de su pareja que lo abrazo con una brazo. Syusuke miraba con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Nuestros amigos siempre nos apoyaron y guiaron. Nos consolaron en derrota y festejaron con nosotros en las victorias. Estuvieron siempre…- Prosiguió Kunimitsu, trago con algo de dificultad al seguir –Personalmente, al crecer note que muchas veces es imposible mirar a un compañero como solo un amigo. Descubrí que el futuro vendrá aunque no lo esperemos, y que debemos disfrutar de lo que tenemos. No valía de nada si no apreciamos el presente. Las horas de entrenamiento que pasamos juntos o en nuestro colegio ahora será nuestro pasado, pero… Nos formaron como somos ahora y seremos. Gracias a mis amigos… Y… Te amo Syusuke, gracias por hacerme feliz.-

Tezuka nuevamente hizo una reverencia acomodándose los anteojos algo incomodo debido al gran silencio. Syusuke por su lado tenía la boca levemente abierta, además de ser observado por barios de los tenistas.

-Tezuka-kun había sido muy valiente- Bostezo Jiroh estirándose con pereza – ¿No lo crees Atobe?-

El capitán de Hyotei se mantuvo callado asintiendo levemente.

-¡Asi se dice Boucho!- grito Eiji.

-¡Muy bien Tezuka!- Siguió Oishi aplaudiendo.

De inmediato todos comenzaron a aplaudir y alentar a Kunimitsu, que al fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Bajo del escenario intentando no levantar la cabeza, por lo que no vio a Fuji acercársele, hasta que este lo abrazo fuertemente. El capitán sonrió levemente correspondiéndole, era la primera vez que se mostraban así en público. Aunque a estas alturas ya no importaba.

-Gracias por demostrarme cuanto me amas- Le dijo en el oído.

El de lentes solo lo abrazo mas fuerte en contestación, no importaba ya la vergüenza. Aun recordaba latiente el puñal en su pecho al enterarse de la enfermedad de Syusuke.

No quiso hablar sobre el tema, prefería esperar al llevar a su pareja a su casa. Era su ultima fiesta como equipo y no quería arruinar la felicidad que en esos momentos destellaban las orbes azules.

"**Demuéstrame que me amas" "Demuéstrame que me amas"** "**Demuéstrame que me amas** **Demuéstrame que me amas"**

-¡Soy el capitán!- Seguía tarareando Momoshiro, mientras que a su lado Ryoma ya mostraba total desagrado.

-¡Volves a repetir eso y te mato Sempai!- Estallo el pequeño ya arto.

El mayor parpadeo un par de veces antes de asentir y mirar al frente. Ambos volvían caminando de la fiesta, Ryoma se quedaría en la casa del moreno, pero si seguía con su jueguito terminaría matándolo antes de llegar. El príncipe suspiro al fin quedar en silencio, la fría noche los acompañaba a ambos por las calles.

Sintió cierto murmullo, lo que lo obligo a ver a su compañero que por lo visto tarareaba una canción.

Estaba por gritarle, pero una sonrisa felina se formo en sus labios. Camino unos pasos mas sin mencionar palabra alguna, cuando vio la oportunidad empujo al mayor contra la pared, y con sus manos aferradas al saco lo atrajo lo beso profundamente.

Pudo sentir la sorpresa del de cabello negro, y cuando le comenzó a corresponder Ryoma sonrió separándose de él.

-Lo siento boucho, pero no es correcto que se exponga así con sus titulares- Le susurro de manera sensual, antes de comenzar a caminar.

-¿Eh¡Ryoma¡No puedes dejar así!- Grito exaltada y sumamente sonrojado.

Intento detener al príncipe que seguía caminando con una sonrisa en sus labios sin prestarle atención a lo que gritaba el mayor.

-¡R-Ryoma!-

"**Demuéstrame que me amas" "Demuéstrame que me amas"** "**Demuéstrame que me amas** **Demuéstrame que me amas"**

-Me sorprendió el boucho- Hablo con sinceridad Eiji.

A su lado Oishi sonrió de manera tierna, ambos se encontraban en la entrada de la casa del pelirrojo. Después de que el baile hubiera llegado a su fin, Syuichirou acompaño a su pareja, pero desde hace barios minutos que ambos estaban hablando trivialidades en la entrada.

-Me había mostrado lo que había escrito, aunque siendo sincero no pensé que lo haría al final. Aunque era lo que deseaba Fuji- Siguió Oishi, pero callo ante la pequeña sonrisa del gato de seigaku -¿Qué ocurre?-

El de cabellos caoba negó con la cabeza aun con una intacta mueca.

-Sor-pre-sa- hablo separando silabas, guiñándole un ojo –Seguramente mañana te enteraras-

Oishi prefirió no insistir, a fin de cuentas si al día siguiente lo sabría no tenia sentido impacientarse. Estaba metido en sus cavidades que no noto cuando el menor se acercaba, solo reacciono al sentir los labios sobre los suyos. El vice-capitán poso su mano en las mejillas ajenas acercándolo mas, pidiendo iniciar un juego sensual entre ambos.

Pero fue cortada por el mayor al sentir como unas manos finas entraban por su camisa acariciándole el pecho. Separo el beso sin poder reprimir un suave gemido al sentir como la caricia descendía hasta una parte mas intima.

-No E-Eiji, detente- Murmuro intentando en vano separarlo.

-Tu cuerpo parece que quiere otra cosa- Le ronroneo en el oído, dedicándole especial atención a este con su boca.

Oishi bajo sus manos hasta los hombros del gatito, intentándolo apartarlo, pero solo podía apretar fuerte la tela del saco, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Se recriminaba mentalmente, recordando lo sucedido esa tarde. El grito de Eiji en su mente logro darle el suficiente auto-control para separarse y detenerlo.

-Por favor para- Hablo al fin separándolo firme por los hombros.

-¡Pero Oishi!- Giro su rostro totalmente sonrojado, bajando un poco su vista.

Con una mano le levanto la cabeza, pidiendo verlo claramente a los ojos que estaba con algunas lagrimas.

-¿No quieres por lo de hoy a la tarde?...o… ¿No me deseas?- Pregunto con clara lastima en su voz el taheño.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Por supuesto que te deseo… Pero no quiero lastimarte mas- Hablo juntando su frente con la otra, manteniéndolo siempre cerca.

-¡No me lastimaras!-

-Ya lo hice una ves no llegando a tiempo, no quiero ser el causante de abrirte viejas heridas que tuviste por mi descuido-

-¡No es así! Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada-

-¡Por supuesto que si Eiji!... Si hubieras llegado a tiempo nada de esto hubiera pasado, si no fuera por mi descuido, si no fuera porque soy hombre… No tendrías que haber pasado por esto-

La voz de Eiji murió en su garganta al ver como lagrimas caían por el rostro de su pareja. Por unos segundos cerro sus ojos y con delicadeza le beso la mejilla, borrando rastro de las gotas saladas.

-En todo caso el culpable de esto soy yo. Porque… yo te dije primero que te amaba-

Los brazos del pelirrojo rodearon el cuello de Syuichirou, y sus palabras salían como suaves susurros cerca del oído del otro joven.

-¿Recuerdas que te pregunte, si amarte estaba mal?- Suspiro sintiendo un leve asentimiento de su par –Pues ¿En ese caso vendrías al infierno conmigo?-

El moreno sonrió levemente con resignación.

-Hasta donde me lo permitas Eiji-

"**Demuéstrame que me amas" "Demuéstrame que me amas"** "**Demuéstrame que me amas** **Demuéstrame que me amas"**

Eran casi los ultimos en marcharse, ambos caminaban tomandos sutilmente d ela mano. Syusuke aun observaba detenidamente los grandes patios.

-Syusuke, nosotros tenemos que hablar- Pidió Kunimitsu con tranquilidad.

El joven prodigio asintió tomándole la mano y guiándolo hasta las canchas de tenis, aquel lugar que le había traído tantas cosas le brindaba seguridad y era el mejor lugar para hablar. Tezuka fijo sus orbes en le sobre que Syusuke cargaba, estaba seguro que sobre ese papel se trataba y al ver como el prodigio le costaba hablar el empezo.

-¿Qué es eso Suke?-

El de menor altura se resigno extendiéndole el sobre, los ojos miel lo analizaron antes de abrir. El nombre de Syusuke Fuji encabezaba el escrito, cuando comenzó a leer.

-Me llamaron ayer del hospital, cuando fui me dieron esto y se disculparon…-

-¿Esto… quiere decir?- tartamudeo bajando las hojas para verlo.

-Que no estoy enfermo. Fue toda una confusión- Hablo sonriendo levemente –No sabia lo del discurso, si no te lo hubiera dicho hoy a la mañana. ¡Siento todo lo que te cause! Pero…- Calló al ver que el de ojos miel aun no lo miraba -¿Puedo considerarme muerto?- Bromeo.

El de lentes sin levantar la cabeza asintió, dándole un fuerte escalofríos al cuerpo del prodigio. Se volteo, para escapar, pero no pudo avanzar mucho antes de que el mayor lo tomara del brazo y de un fuerte impulso lo atrajera abrazándolo con gran fuerza.

Estaba por bromear, pero al sentir el cuerpo del mayor temblar levemente calló hundiendo su rostro entre las ropas.

-Tenía miedo de perderte-

Syusuke forzó mas su agarre, sintiendo el miedo que le transmitía el mayor.

-Pero ¿Qué paso con tus análisis? Dieron positivo-

-No, dieron negativo- Confesó apenas sin poder mirarlo.

-¿Negativo¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- Se quiso separar, pero los fuertes brazos en su espalda se lo impidieron -¡Kunimitsu!-

-No quería preocuparte, además… ¿No te diste cuenta que lo hicimos mas veces de lo usual?- Lo soltó de un brazo para elevarle el rostro –Intente por todos los medios que me contagiaras-

Los ojos azules se fijaron en él, formando una leve sonrisa aunque se notaba cierta tristeza en sus orbes. Se elevo un poco en punta de pies y empujándolo de la camisa lo atrajo al de lentes para poder besarlo.

-Tonto- Reprocho con un tono jovial.

Pasaron barios minutos que sus bocas se encontraban, brindándose tentadores toques sobre sus ropas. Syusuke giro un poco su cabeza para brindarle mas espacio a su amante, fue cuando noto la pequeña casilla que tan conocida se le hacia. Sonrió y separándose de su pareja habló.

-¿Podemos ir a los vestuarios?-

Tezuka se detuvo al escucharlo, mirando al lugar mencionado. El lugar donde se habían declarado y había sido su primera vez en la intimidad. En silencio siguió a su pareja al lugar, ambos entraron costándole la vista el hecho que estuviera todo oscuro.

El más alto lo volteo por los hombros para poder besarlo, pero barios recuerdos que pasaron por Syusuke no pudo evitar reírse cortando el momento. Tezuka lo observo un tanto confundido.

-Lo siento, solo que me vino a la mente nuestra primera vez- Le mascullo sensualmente –Al igual que cuando me confese y me miraste raro… Aun recuerdo que queria que me tragara la tierra y me reprochaba por habértelo dicho. –Hablo contento- También recuerdo que pensé la primera ves que me tuviste "vaya, el capitán si que sabe lo que hace"- Rió apenas, logrando sonrojar a su pareja.

El de lentes lo abrazo fuertemente, y gracias a esto pudo recostarlo bajo de él callándolo con un beso profundo. Sus bocas se encontraban como tantas veces ya. Al igual que sus lenguas que se reconocían y jugaban juntas.

-La primera vez que te bese y te hice mió fue aquí…- Le susurro cerca al oído mientras que lo besaba y jugaba con él.

-¿En serio? No estoy seguro- Mintió con una inocencia a flor de piel – ¿Podrías recordármelo?- La sonrisa del prodigio jamás había sido tan radiante.

-Con gusto…- Le contesto, antes de comenzar a desprenderle los botones del saco.

"**Demuéstrame que me amas" "Demuéstrame que me amas"** "**Demuéstrame que me amas** **Demuéstrame que me amas"**

Un cuerpo cansado se levanto de su cama al sentir el timbre de la puerta, bostezando abrió encontrándose con el cartero. Firmo los respectivos papeles recibiendo una carta con un pequeño paquete. Sonrió al ver el remitente y sentándose en el sillón comenzó a leer.

"_Hola: _

_Cuanto tiempo Sumire-sensei, a pasado mucho tiempo desde que no podemos pasarnos por el Seishun Gackuen. Pero Eiji nos comento que esta nueva generación llegó nuevamente a los nacionales, me alegra mucho. Siempre deseamos ir a ver los partidos, pero el trabajo de Kunimitsu muchas veces nos lo impiden. _

_Aquí estamos bien, me gusta mucho ser fotógrafo. Y a Kunimitsu le esta yendo bien en Wimbledon (¿Lo ha visto jugar? Cada día se supera solo). Hace unos meses que no veo a la parejita de oro, pero me dijeron que estaban muy bien, pudieron superar el pequeño "alejamiento" que habían tenido y ahora están nuevamente juntos. ¿Y Kaidoh e Inui? No los veo hace tiempo ¿Qué será de ellos?_

_Leí sobre el gran ascenso de Kawamura en los restaurantes, cuando volvamos por Japón iremos a comer todos juntos, como cuando solíamos ganar los partidos. _

_¿Ryoma sigue siendo el príncipe del Seishun Gackuen? Me dijeron que enseña ingles alli el tiempo que no esta en torneos. Que interesante sigue siendo el pequeñín. ¡Al igual que Momo¿Quién diría que ahora es abogado? _

_Esperamos verla por aquí pronto, sabe que siempre es bienvenida en nuestra casa. Además aun tiene que conocer a Amy. _

_Por ultimo, gracias. Aun le estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hizo por nosotros. _

_Saludos. _

_Fuji Syusuke"_

Sumire no perdió su sonrisa al cerrar, el sobre, era verdad que rápido pasaba el tiempo y cuanto podían cambiar sus ex-alumnos en tan solo seis años.

Se levanto esta vez tomando el paquete. Abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces al ver la foto de graduación de sus alumnos. La tomo en sus manos colocándola en la mesita de luz, no sin antes delinear lo que estaba escrito en el marco.

"_Prohibido olvidar, por siempre Seigaku"_

"**Demuéstrame que me amas" "Demuéstrame que me amas"** "**Demuéstrame que me amas** **Demuéstrame que me amas"**

-Solo faltan unos minutos Tezuka-san- Hablo el representante.

El castaño asintió tomando su raqueta terminándose de preparar. El joven representante dejo el lugar sabiendo que Kunimitsu estaría presente sin falta en unos momentos en la cancha.

Se acerco besando a su pareja que le sonría como siempre brindándole su apoyo.

-¡Tu puedes Mitsu!- Animo a lo que le respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Acaba de salir a la cancha el tenista japonés Tezuka Kunimitsu! Un joven prodigio que no llego muy fácil hasta aquí"- Hablo uno de los comentaristas.

-"Es la primera aparición de un japonés tan lejos en los torneos de Wimdeblon después de la leyenda del samurai del tennis y su hijo Ryoma Echizen"- Hablo un segundo al micrófono.

Syusuke subió a las gradas mirando con una gran sonrisa como su pareja se preparaba.

-¡Tu puedes Kunimitsu!- Grito el fotógrafo llamando la atención de barias personas.

El tenista se giro sorprendiéndose levemente, antes de sonreír y asentir. Por los parlantes se hizo un comentario al respecto, pero ambos lo ignoraron a tal punto que ni siquiera sabían si había sido bueno o malo el comentario. Al fin y al cabo, la promesa que le había hecho Tezuka a Syusuke esa noche de graduación la cumpliría.

"_Este final es apenas nuestro principio. Y mi destino se cumplirá a tu lado… te amo"_

_**Fin…**_

****

****

_¡_Dios mio! Lo termine o.o… al fin… ¡TERMINE!...

¡Cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que comencé este fic! Un año y algo mas ..

La verdad no tengo palabras para disculparme la enorme tardanza que tuve con el final, siendo sincera fue mas que anda porque quería no decepcionarlos con el final de la historia. Ya no me podía extender mas así que aquí esta el resultado.

Agregue algunas cosas que no tenia planeado, pero quede conforme con lo hecho ya que esta historia el principio y el final están basado en una situación de vida similar.

¿Qué mas decirle? Muchas pero muchas gracias a todos por su gran apoyo en esta historia…

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron mensajes, por obvios motivos no les podré responder pero gracias a:

killuki-coni

amynaoko

Hitomi Tsukino

SuMiKo hoi hoi

Puroppu

Mimi Tachikawa

Rina Sayata

Umi Minamino

Ninde Tinuviel

tatyscor

Valsed

Naoky

marpesa fane-li

Shazier

Por favor si tienen la gran amabilidad de dejarme mensajes háganlo con su msn puesto asi les pueda responder allí.

Por ultimo gracias a mis amadas nekos por el apoyo en "muéstrame que me amas" que pronto lo haremos a un manga n.n.

Fecha de inicio: 21/08/2006

Fecha de término: 06/03/2008

_Sayounara Bye Bye_

_Naomi Hiwatari_


End file.
